Gakkō No Ai
by PczZitoO
Summary: Es la típica historia de un amor escolar, secretos, humor, desilusión y más que nada romance. Lenalee es al parecer una de las pocas chicas que estudia en la academia Luna creciente, ¿Qué sucede cuando se ve involucrada en la guerra por los populares? ¿Podrá sobrevivir? U.A & Ooc
1. Prologo

**¡Hola mundo fanfiction!**

**mi nombre es Beato :3 pero pueden llamarme también Noriko. Soy nueva en el campo de D. Gray-Man asi que espero que este fic sea de su agrado.**

**Como todos ya se debieron de haber dado cuenta este fic es de AllenxLenalee mi pareja favorita de este anime *-* que por cierto AMO y soy fan al 100% xDD debo admitir que me enamore del anime y del manga cuando lo vi**

**Bueno, bueno, ahora iniciemos con el DISCLAMER -siempre se me olvida xP-**

**El anime y el manga no me pertenecen, son de su creadora _Katsura Hoshino_ -OMG! *-*-**

**Solo tome los personajes para hacer mis fantasías realidad, oko no xDD la historia es ****mía, derechos reservados :B bla, bla bla...**

**comencemos :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Gakkō No Ai<strong>

_**By: B. Poot**_

_**Prólogo **_

—Aléjate —volví a pedir tratando de que mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos más, ¿¡Por qué rayos estaba metida en tal situación!?

—¡ Oh vamos! ¿No quieres divertirte un rato?

—Me tengo que ir, me están esperando —dije con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa

¿Por qué se me tenía que haber olvidado el libro de Filosofía en el aula?, y ¿Por qué justamente me encontré con Daisya —el brabucón de la escuela— cuando ya no había casi nadie en el colegio?

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando mi espalda choco con la pared del aula, estaba atrapada...

Trague sonoramente, los pasillos circundantes se encontraban vacios, puesto que hacia media hora que habían tocado el timbre de salida. Los clubes deportivos o artísticos se encontraban muy lejos del aula donde estaba, por lo que me sentí totalmente sola, o al menos sola en el sentido emocional.

—Yo se que lo quieres, lindura... —susurró contra mi oído causándome una sensación bastante desagradable

—No, No, No

Trate de escapar pero él me lo impidió, era más fuerte que yo —bueno era lógico él es un chico—. Sus brazos me cerraron el paso atrapándome entre la pared y su cuerpo, una posición bastante incómoda para mi gusto, me dedico una sonrisa bastante socarrona provocando que lo mirara bastante desconcertada, aquello no me agradaba para nada. Cerré mis manos con mayor fuerza en la pasta color negro del dichoso libro, de pronto la necesidad de estampárselo en la cara nació en mí, eso me ayudaría a escapar de tal situación tan fuera de lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces golpee el pesado libro en su rostro causando que gimiera de dolor, llevo sus manos a su rostro adolorido tratando de sanar así el dolor.

Por mi parte aproveche tal descuido para deslizarme de mi sitio y correr lo más rápido que podía hacia la única entrada del salón, la cual me serviría de escapatoria, pero mi intento se vio frustrado cuando un tirón me regreso al lugar en el que había estado un par de segundos antes. La voz de Daisya susurró algunas maldiciones por lo bajo, aun ocultando su rostro bajo su mano izquierda mientras la derecha sostenía fuertemente la asa de mi mochila. Intente zafarme de su agarre pero este era bastante fuerte para hacerme retroceder dos pasos cuando apenas podía avanzar uno.

—¿ A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó con voz ronca. No conteste, la puerta estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, invitándome a salir corriendo de ahí.

Daisya chasqueo la lengua. Me tomó de la cintura ayudado de la maldita asa de mi mochila y me aprisionó entre sus brazos. Intente golpearlo, aunque no era lo bastante fuerte como para hacerle daño, aquel acto le resulto gracioso, pues se rio de mi débil intento de protegerme a mí misma. Quería gritar pero no encontré voz en mi garganta para hacerlo.

Horrorizada lo mire tomar de mi rostro con su mano libre —la que no me sostenía de la cintura— y acercar más nuestros cuerpos. Sentí su aliento muy cerca de mis labios, volví mi rostro hacia el otro lado pero Daisya los volvió a encontrar, cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Me sentía impotente y débil. Odie esa sensación.

—Aléjate de ella —ordenó una voz poco conocida, aunque bastante familiar.

—¿ Y que si no quiero? —reto la voz del castaño, quien aun me retenía entre sus brazos

—...

Sentí como el peso de Daisya se apartaba de mí, lo cual me resulto un poco extraño, pero fue un gran alivio para mí. Un ligero ruido me sobresalto ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba aun perdida y me negaba a abrir los ojos por el temor de que no me gustara lo que vería. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi a Allen Walker —uno de los chicos más populares en todo el colegio—en frente de mí, en el suelo se encontraba Daisya sobándose la mejilla. La mirada que le lanzaba a mi compañero no era nada agradable, más bien era una de odio. Allen no se inmuto ante tal acción, al contrario no pareció prestarle atención.

—¿ Estás bien? —preguntó Allen acercándose a mí.

De repente lo note mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, aunque en verdad no había crecido nada en tan poco lapso de tiempo, bueno al menos no podía crecer mucho de la noche a la mañana, puesto que siempre me lo encontraba en la mayor parte de las clases.

Pronto me di cuenta de que yo también me encontraba en el suelo, sentada, mirando fijamente los ojos grises del chico frente a mí.

—Si —respondí mientras mi mirada se perdía en la puerta, donde una fracción de segundos antes Daisya había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, no sin antes exclamar algunas maldiciones dedicadas a mi salvador.

La mano del peliblanco se extendía frente a mí con una gran sonrisa, invitándome a aceptarla como gesto de educación. Lo observe un tanto perdida, ¿él me había salvado de uno de los más temibles brabucones de la escuela y jugador de futbol de la escuela considerado una estrella en su deporte. Aunque mis cavilaciones se vieron frustradas por la voz inconfundible de mi mejor amigo

—¡ Aléjate de ella! —Gritó Lavi desde la puerta—; ¿Lenalee estas bien? —preguntó ya cuando estaba junto a mi revisándome visualmente en busca de algo extraño. Detrás de él se encontraba el poseedor de los ojos grises, mirándolo algo extrañado.

—Si estoy...

—Te estabas tardando tanto que pensé que te había pasado algo— continuó más preocupado, sus ojos verdes se encontraban sumergidos en un sentimiento que nunca había visto en ellos—, después vi a Daisya salir corriendo del aula y...

¿Él lo había visto? La desesperación me invadió, pero desapareció tan rápido como llego. Lavi no podía saber que había pasado, él único que lo había visto era Walker.

—No te preocupes Lavi estoy bien, todo gracias a Walker —respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lavi observó a Allen un poco molesto pero no tardo mucho para que su semblante se relajara. Nuestro compañero parecía ajeno a la situación, incluso relajado a pesar de lo que había sucedido.

—Gracias —susurró como si esas fueran las palabras más difíciles de decir en el mundo —, gracias por ayudar a Lenalee

—No fue nada —fueron las últimas palabras de nuestro compañero antes de dedicarme una sonrisa para luego marcharse.

En sus ojos pude percibir, aunque fuera por un momento un aire de complicidad. Era como si me dijera que guardaría el secreto de lo que había sucedido, por lo que me relaje, no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Lance un suspiro el cual no fue ignorado por Lavi

—Vamos, tu hermano debe estar preocupado —dijo, mientras tomaba mi mano. Yo solo asentí.

Lavi era mi mejor amigo desde hace ya diez años, él siempre ha estado junto a mí incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Siempre me protege de los demás chicos que tratan de acercarse a mí, es el único que tiene acceso a la barrera anti-chicos puesta por mi hermano Komui, además me salva de Sachiko y sus ideas todas raras acerca de la moda, el es una de mis personas más preciadas...

—Lena —gritó Sachiko desde la entrada de la escuela antes de engancharse a mi cuello— ¿por qué te has tardado tanto? —la verdad lo único que quería era ignorar lo que había sucedido

Sachiko exploró mi semblante o más bien mi mascara de tranquilidad con sus ojos castaños, yo me limite a sonreírle.

—Se quedo platicando con una de sus compañeras —mintió Lavi, yo sabía muy bien que no quería alarmarla, ¿Quién quisiera saber que tú mejor amiga estaba atrapada con Daisya Barry?

—Sí, lo siento no vi que ya era tarde —me disculpe lo mejor que pude para que creyera las palabras de Lavi

—No te preocupes Lena, me lo compensaras mañana —dijo con una sonrisa un poco siniestra que me hizo temblar del miedo.

Durante todo el camino a casa nos la pasamos riendo y platicando de lo sucedido en el día. La primera en llegar a su hogar fue Sachiko, ya que vive relativamente a unas cuantas cuadras del colegio, mientras Lavi y yo teníamos que tomar el metro.

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos en silencio, tanto que fue incomodo aun estando con una persona con la que había compartido más de la mitad de mi vida.

—Si Daisya se te vuelve a acercar lo matare —susurró Lavi con odio antes de bajarse del metro.

Ante esto lo mire alejarse perpleja. Él no podía saber que había pasado o al menos no si ninguno de los tres se lo había dicho —Daisya, Allen o yo —, lo más probable era que la suposición más acertada era la ecuación de Daisya +chica +solos= Peligro inminente.

¿A caso era tan obvio lo que pudo haber sucedido si Walker no hubiera llegado a tiempo?

Ya sola, camine un par de cuadras hasta llegar a mi hogar que era una casa de dos pisos de color gris con tejas negras. Tenía una gran puerta de madera oscura y un balcón desde el segundo piso.

—Ya llegue —salude a la fotografía que se encontraba en un pequeño mueble junto a la puerta. Cada día cambiaba las flores por unas nuevas, para que estas no se marchitaran.

La casa parecía estar en silencio, o al menos eso creía hasta que escuche un estruendo en la cocina, lo que probablemente era mi único familiar vivo.

—Bienvenida Lenalee —saludó mi hermano mayor desde la cocina con una sonrisa mientras preparaba la cena.

Nuestro hogar era pequeño pero acogedor, perfecto para mi hermano mayor y yo. A decir verdad no siempre fuimos nosotros dos, antes papá y mamá estaban con nosotros, hasta que...

Dios nos los arrebato...

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo por hoy...<strong>

**¿Corto verdad? lo siento, ****es que me pareció un buen punto para cortarlo, así que lo hice.**

**Bueno la verdad solo lo escribí por aburrimiento, pensaba hacerlo un One-shot pero luego la imaginación hizo lo suyo y no pararia hasta subirlo o escribirlo, lo que pasara primero.**

**Así que aquí estoy, arriesgándome como siempre, dándolo todo... Bueno así soy, es lo único que puedo decir xDD**

**Hasta luego :3**

**¿Un review?**


	2. Capitulo 1: segundo encuentro?

**¡Hola! ^^**

**Beato esta de vuelta con el primer capitulo de gakko no ai :DD gracias a todos por el apoyo en el prologo :'D la verdad no me habían dado una bienvenida así en ningún rinconcito de fanfiction :'DD**

**¡Muchas gracias! c:**

**Bueno aquí aun no explico el nuevo método de actualización de fic's pero no se preocupen, ustedes ganaron el primer lugar en actualizar sin nisiquiera saberlo x'DD asi que aqui esta su regalo :DD**

**DISCLAMER:**

_D. gray-man no me pertenece, es de Katsura-sempai *-* yo solo he tomado prestado los personajes ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Gakkō No Ai<strong>

_**Capítulo I ¿segundo encuentro?**_

&.

—Vamos Lenalee, sal de una vez —ordenó Sachiko desde detrás de la puerta que nos separaba.

Era sábado en la mañana, el café aun no abría así que todo estaba tranquilo, bueno por el momento.

—¿ Sachiko por qué tengo que usar esto? —pregunte con un sonrojo que ninguno de los dos presentes podía ver, lo que agradecí mentalmente. Bueno ya debería haberlo predicho, conociéndola era un poco lógico que me haría usar algo así.

Escuche bufar a mi amiga, el peligro castaño que siempre me sometía con su carita de perrito o sus insoportables ojos llorosos de cocodrilo. Al parecer a ella le resultaba obvia la razón, pero para mí era un gran misterio, tal vez quería hacerme molestar.

—Porque te ves muy linda en el —contestó del otro lado de la puerta—, además no es para tanto, ni que te hubiera vestido de conejita playboy… —silencio —. Aunque esa tampoco es una mala idea.

—¿¡ QUÉ!? —grite asustada ante la sola imagen de usar unos ligeros o unas orejas de conejo. O más bien lo que más me asustaba era que las personas me vieran vestida así.

El sonido de risas se hizo presente, ¿a caso era divertido verme casi tener un paro cardiaco?

—Sachiko déjala en paz —comentó Lavi entre risas, de seguro también estaba en la espera de verme salir con la nueva prenda que me dio Sachiko para reírse más de mí.

—Si no sales yo te sacare a la fuerza —me amenazo la castaña, quien seguramente tendría el puño levantado mientras amenazaba a la puerta. Eso me hizo reír, pero no fue lo suficiente para darme valor.

Movida por el miedo de la terrible ira que desencadenaría en mí Sachiko, abrí la puerta. Primero saque mi rostro, no era la primera vez que usaba falda —me agradaban las faldas—, pero si era la primera vez que la usaría tan corta y en frente de muchas personas que de seguro desconocería, lo que no ayudaba mucho.

—Ven de una vez —exclamó mi amiga jalándome para sacarme del baño, lo cual logro con facilidad.

—Sachiko —chille—, no quiero trabajar vestida así

Mi nuevo "uniforme" se trataba de un Maid, así es Maid negro de manga corta, la falda no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, ya que solo cubría la mitad del muslo o más bien mucho menos que la mitad, un mandil blanco con un lazo negro de adorno y una diadema blanca con algunos encajes y lazos a los lados para hacerlo más coqueto. No negaba que me gustaba ver los trajes Maid e incluso si sentí alguna vez ganas de portar uno, pero esto no era exactamente lo que pensaba o lo que esperaba.

—Lena te ves muy Moe Moe —comentó Sachiko dando saltitos en su lugar bajo mi mirada casi asesina, una cosa era usar faldas por diversión y otra era usar _esto_ en el trabajo —; Tus coletas... ¡necesitan lazos! Iré por unos ya vengo —anunció saliendo del pasillo que conectaba al baño con el resto del restaurante

Por su parte Lavi tenía una expresión extraña, tal vez era sorpresa y... ¿eso era un sonrojo? Aunque no pude distinguir si lo era, ya que se volteo cuando noto que lo estaba mirando algo curiosa.

—¡ Aquí están! —Exclamó feliz la castaña mientras me mostraba unos lazos color blanco sumamente largos—, yo te los pongo

Asentí, dejándome peinar por mi amiga, aunque Sachiko era Sachiko, por lo que le dio algunos toques más al atuendo.

La cafetería "GoldFish" pertenece a la familia de Sachiko, se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, cerca del Mall, yo trabajo ahí a tiempo parcial los fines de semana para ayudar a mi hermano mayor Komui con los gastos de la casa. Sachiko también trabaja ahí de mesera, pero normalmente se le mete en la cabeza el usar "uniformes" un poco extravagantes. Lo malo es que siempre me toma a mí de modelo, Lavi nos va a hacernos compañía durante las horas de trabajo, bueno creo que solo viene para burlarse de nosotras o para matar el tiempo.

—Chicas ya vamos a abrir —anunció Krory uno de los cocineros en la cafetería y uno de mis amigos. Él es una persona un poco tímida aunque bastante confiable, además sus platillos son deliciosos.

—Sí —respondimos Sachiko y yo al unisonó, mientras preparábamos todo para los primeros clientes del día.

—Den su mejor esfuerzo —nos animo Kawamura la cajera, ella es amiga de la familia de Sachiko, es dos años mayor que nosotras pero es muy responsable y atenta.

El café inicio su mañana tranquila, era uno de esos días que pasaban lo más lento posible y que se hacían eternos. Lo que causaba gran desesperación en las personas.

Por la ventana, la que daba a la avenida principal se podía apreciar a la multitud de personas que iban y venían del centro comercial. La gran mayoría eran estudiantes del colegio, dichosos aquellos que podían divertirse un sábado por la mañana. Realmente no odiaba el trabajo, al contrario me gustaba pues disfrutaba el día con mis amigos, más bien lo veía como una forma divertida de conseguir dinero para apoyar a mi única familia, no me agradaba que mi hermano se hiciera cargo de todos los gastos de la casa incluyendo mi educación.

Era bastante lo que había hecho durante mi niñez ante la ausencia de mis padres, era una de mis personas valiosas y un agradable ejemplo a seguir. Un joven que se las había arreglado para estudiar y mantener a su hermana menor ante las adversidades que la vida le había puesto en frente. Aquello era algo que admirar.

—Lavi, ¿ya terminaste los deberes de algebra? —preguntó Sachiko mientras se apoyaba en la barra donde estaba sentado Lavi.

Él negó un tanto pensativo. Se encontraba perdido en lo mismo que yo veía hacia unos momentos: el movimiento de la calle.

Sachiko asintió para después volverse hacia mí, preguntándome lo mismo con el lenguaje silencioso que solo nosotras podíamos entender.

—Me faltan cinco ejercicios —admití, la verdad soy pésima en cualquier cosa que no sea teoría. Los números no van conmigo y mucho menos cuando no se trataban de las cuatro operaciones básicas.

Los ojos castaños de mi mejor amiga brillaron ante mi respuesta, algo me decía que estaba interesada en mi libreta de algebra.

—Lena pásamelos —rogó mi compañera con ojitos de cachorro a medio morir, uno de mis tantos puntos débiles. Me era difícil negárselo y ella lo sabía.

—No Sachiko —exclamó Lavi serio—, primero me los va a pasar a mi

—Idiota —reclamé mientras le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza, y yo que pensé que diría que era mejor si ella los intentaba hacer.

Un grito agudo provoco que me encogiera en mi lugar, evitando que siguiera golpeado a mi mejor amigo, ¿Qué había pasado? Sachiko se encontraba con el ceño fruncido mientras me inspeccionaba con la mirada, cosa que me incomodo al notar que hacia eso por más de cinco minutos.

Después de varios exámenes visuales de cuerpo completo desde todos los ángulos existentes, por fin hablo.

—Es un desperdicio —murmuró para sí misma. Su mano derecha se encontraba frotando suavemente su mentón, en una posición de pensador —, falta algo… ¡Ya se!

Aquellas palabras no me daban buena espina, todo lo proveniente de la castaña era algo a lo que tenía que temer. De la nada saco su móvil y comenzó a tomar algunas fotos de mí vestida con el Maid, ¿¡espera que!?

—¿ Qué haces? —preguntó Lavi igual de confundido que yo, ¿y ahora que se le había metido en la cabeza?

Nuestra amiga lo miro como si hubiera obviado lo más obvio del mundo.

—Saco algunas fotos, los admiradores de Lenalee querrán algunas —dijo con un tono bastante extraño. Eso me dejaba algo claro, Sachiko estaba loca.

Intente arrebatarle el móvil, pero ella se puso a la defensiva ocasionando que nos peleáramos por quien tendría el aparato en sus manos. Siempre que intentaba arrebatárselo ella lo alejaba de mí o salía corriendo, en todo momento tomaba fotos. Estoy segura que tendría un buen trabajo como paparazzi.

—Confiscado —Lavi arrebato el móvil de las manos de mi compañera y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón —, te lo devolveré hasta el final de tu turno

—¡ Sí! —libre del acoso de Sachiko hasta el final del día

—Puuu~ **(1) **no es justo Lavi —se quejo ella inflando los cachetes infantilmente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Aunque su enojo desapareció tan pronto como sus ojos brillaron bañados en un brillo de venganza —. Entonces Lenalee tendrás que decirlo

La mire perpleja, no entendía muy bien a qué se refería.

—¿ Decir qué? —pregunte confundida.

Sachiko sonrió con satisfacción. Lavi y yo nos miramos el uno al otro tratando de entender lo que quería decir, pero ninguno de los dos pudo adivinar lo que se avecinaba.

—Ahora eres una Maid, estás vestida como una, lo único que falta es saludar a tu amo.

—¿¡ QUÉ!? —gritamos Lavi y yo al unisonó ganándonos una mirada de "¿qué les pasa?" de los clientes.

Me negué rotundamente a hacer algo parecido. Una cosa era estar haciendo un cosplay de Maid y otra era ser una. Por mi parte no me interesaba ninguna de las dos, pues solo tenía que cumplir mi trabajo.

—Dilo, Lenalee eres una Maid, solo falta eso para que todo sea perfecto —exclamó con destellitos en los ojos.

—Me niego —solté sin más causando desilusión fingida en mi amiga.

—Dilo

—No

—Dilo, dilo

—Ni muerta

El tiempo paso, aunque no tan rápido como hubiera deseado. Y no es necesario decir que Sachiko se la pasó siendo mi sombra durante el transcurso del día pidiéndome que dijera "_Bienvenido a casa amo_" cosa que seguí negándome a hacer. En la cocina, en el baño e incluso sacando la basura estaba detrás de mí pidiendo lo mismo una y otra vez con su voz de ángel y sus ojos de cachorrito, ¿por qué importaba tanto eso? Eran simples palabras, no es como si fueran importantes.

—En un momento le traigo su orden

El cliente asintió con una sonrisa ante mis palabras. Era uno de los tantos clientes regulares que iban a comer ahí, supongo que regresaba por la comida puesto que casi no le había prestado mucha atención y él tampoco me ponía mucha, hasta el día de hoy.

—Gracias —dijo con su voz profunda, no sin antes echar un vistazo a mi compañera, quien aún seguía prendida a mí

—Dilo por favor, por favor

—No

—Dilo

—No

—Dilo —repitió por milésima vez en todo el día, no se rendía tan fácilmente

—Negativo

—Dilo o te morderé

—No gracias

No perdía ninguna oportunidad, siempre estaba detrás de mi repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez, ¿acaso no me dejaría en paz hasta que lo dijera? Voltee a ver suplicante a Lavi, quien estaba en la barra tomando un jugo de mango, ¡el muy tonto solo se echo a reír! Krory también se rio junto a él, era claro que nadie me ayudaría. Tenía que resignarme.

—Dilo, dilo, dilo —repitió mientras revoloteaba a mi alrededor como un pájaro

—Está bien —suspire resignada. Le había costado un par de horas para derrumbar mi seguridad

Sachiko lanzo un gritito de victoria acompañado de algunos movimientos de mano. Sí ríe maldita, ya veremos quién ríe al último

—Pero solo una vez —añadí cruzándome de brazos, aun con la bandeja de alimentos en mis manos.

Ella asintió mientras dejaba escapar algunos bufidos, era obvio que no esperaba eso, cosa que me hizo soltar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Suspire y tome la bandeja entre ambas manos mientras mostraba mi mejor sonrisa

—Bienve-

—¡Espera! —me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más. En sus labios surcaba una sonrisa que no me agradaba para nada—, no es a mí, es al siguiente cliente que entre a la cafetería

Los colores abandonaron mi rostro ante tales palabras, definitivamente esta bromeando ¿verdad? Era una broma de mal gusto ¿verdad?

—Ya aceptaste, así que hazlo —sus palabras se restregaron literalmente en mi cara, como diciendo "Quien es la más maldita, ¿tú o yo?"

Pude escuchar fuerte y claro como Lavi, Krory y Kawamura reían a carcajadas, había caído en la trampa de Sachiko... bueno en verdad había caído en la mayoría de sus trampas, pero esta estaba fríamente calculada. Yo siempre terminaría perdiendo, vieras donde lo vieras.

—Está bien, ya que... —respondí a regañadientes, cosa que causo gracia a los demás de la cocina.

Por suerte, la campana de la puerta no tardo en sonar, anunciando a un nuevo cliente. Me dirigí a la entrada e hice una reverencia, como cualquier chica que trabajara en un café Maid lo haría, mientras trataba de eliminar todo rastro de enojo de mi rostro para dar paso a una sonrisa. Y antes de que pudiera notarlo ya estaba hecho

—Bienvenido a casa amo —dije con una reverencia

—No sabía que este era un café Maid —comentó una voz un poco conocida, acaso era… ¡no podía ser! Este definitivamente era mi día de mala suerte.

Levante la vista deseando poder desaparecer en ese momento. Fue entonces que me encontré con ese par de ojos…

—¿ W-Walker? —atine a balbucear mientras la vergüenza invadía cada parte de mi ser.

No era grato decir que trabajaba de mesera en un café y mucho menos grato que un compañero te viera haciéndolo en un traje de Maid.

—¿ Lenalee...?

...

Ambos nos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro sin emitir ningún sonido. Walker me observaba atónito, mientras yo lo miraba avergonzada

—¿ Sucede algo Allen? —preguntó una segunda voz, quien era nada menos que Johnny un conocido del colegio.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta y estaba dispuesta a marcharme cuando alguien tomo de mi hombro. Ni siquiera un par de pasos pude avanzar, pues antes de que me pudiera zafar de esa situación un tanto incomoda Johnny se encontraba hablándome.

—Disculpa…

—¿ S-si? —di media vuelta para quedar frente a ellos dos, tanto Johnny como Allen quedaron con los ojos como platos, bueno creo que no lo había procesado bien, jejeje

—¿ Lenalee? —Preguntó Johnny un poco sorprendido aunque a la vez atónito, podía sentir su mirada de pies a cabeza. Como si le costara creer que era yo quien estaba ahí parada en un Maid negro

—Si... esto... yo...

¡rayos! ¿Ahora qué hago? Yo y mi muy mala suerte...

* * *

><p><strong>Lo corte x'DD soy un poco mala lo se, pero lo que sucede luego lo sabrán :DD no desesperen.<strong>

**Ahora vamos con el glosario:**

**(1)**_ E__s como un puchero x'D cuando yo hago pucheros digo PUUU~ no me pregunten por que, ya que ni yo misma lo se x'DD_

**Bueno ahora el método de actualización de fic's n-n**

**Es muy simple, el fanfic que tenga mas reviews en el ultimo capitulo subido es el que se actualiza primero, el que tenga un poco mas bajo es el siguiente, y asi los demás en orden descendiente. N****o importa de que categoría sea, todos participan :D. Recuerden que puede cambiar el orden, dependiendo del numero de reviews ^^**

**Ahora el siguiente en actualizar es Vampir Blut de Soul Eater ^^**

**PD: el capitulo 2: El Chico Nuevo, creo que ya saben quien es :DD y si no esperen a la siguiente actualización n-n**

**¡Hasta luego! ^^**

**¿Un review?**


	3. Capitulo 2:  El chico nuevo

**¡Hola, hola mundo FF! ^^**

**Capitulo adelantado, pensaba subirlo el martes pero ¡Oh sorpresa! me dieron el "día libre" x'DD así que me apresure a pasarlo a computadora y he aquí el resultado.**

**De cierto modo me gusto como me quedo, este capitulo es desde la perspectiva de Allen :3 espero que os guste n_n**

**Disclamer:**

_D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, es de Katsura-sensei *-*_

* * *

><p><strong>Gakk<strong>**ō**** No Ai**

_**Capitulo 2: El Chico Nuevo**_

**By B. Poot**

&.

El solo pensar en tener que atravesar el patio de la escuela para llegar al aula de clases era un suicidio, o al menos era lo que tenía que hacer para no llegar tarde a clases.

Suspiré cansado, era la historia de todos los días…

Me encontraba en la entrada principal de la escuela, con maletín en mano y un trozo de pan tostado en mis labios. Se me había hecho tarde por culpa de mi extravagante —por no decir otra cosa—tío. Frente a mí podía ver el gran patio de la escuela, el cual estaba repleto de estudiantes que al igual que yo trataban de llegar a tiempo a su primera clase de la mañana.

Después de mirar cuidadosamente a ambos lados del campus, tome aire y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, evitando a cada chica que se me ponía en frente mientras trataba de no ahogarme con la rebanada de pan tostado que me encontraba comiendo.

—Hola Walker —saludó Lou Fa cuando pase a lado de ella.

Lou Fa es una chica baja de estatura y con dos coletas. Sus ojos son castaños además usa lentes. Cuando la conocí me pareció que era una chica un poco tímida, aunque se preocupa mucho por sus amigos.

—Buenos días —saludé, aunque tan pronto como ella me dedico una sonrisa seguí corriendo.

Eran las 7:57 am, tenia 3 minutos para llegar al tercer piso del primer edificio antes que la profesora Klaud. Sí volvía a llegar tarde me quedaría limpiando el laboratorio de Biología, el cual realmente necesitaba ser limpiado.

—Allen~ —llamaron varias chicas detrás de mí, mientras algunas trataban de bloquear mi camino. Todas iban bien arregladas y la mayoría eran de segundo y tercer año.

—Lo siento, llegare tarde —me disculpe evadiéndolas, ellas soltaron un suspiro de decepción.

Corrí piso arriba, ¡genial! 7:59 am y aun me faltaba un piso, esto no podía estar pasando. Como pude salte el tramo de escaleras que aún me faltaban, y corrí a la tercera puerta la cual tenía escrito 2-D

—Lo logre... —exclamé lleno de regocijo mientras trataba de recuperar un poco de aire.

¡Le había ganado a la profesora Nine! No tenía que quedarme después de clases a limpiar, no más ranas disecadas y extrañas cosas en frascos de conserva. Era libre, o al menos eso creía hasta que la voz que menos deseaba escuchar resonó en el interior del aula.

—Llegas tarde Walker —dijo la profesora con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción —, son las 8:01 am

—¿¡ Ehh!? —solté para luego bajar la cabeza resignado, nunca le ganaría a la profesora Klaud.

Ella me miro severa al ver que aún no ingresaba a la clase. Hizo sonar su tacón un par de veces invitándome a pasar lo más rápido que pudiera a lo que yo obedecí, no era una buena idea hacer enojar a la profesora de biología.

Tome mi asiento acostumbrado en su clase. En biología me sentaba en la parte trasera del aula, justo en medio. Junto a Marie y Fou, quien me lanzo una mirada enojada antes de pasarme un papelito doblado en cuatro partes.

**¡Llegas tarde… otra vez! ¿Qué ha pasado hoy Walker?**

Mire de reojo a Fou, ella se encontraba prestando atención o al menos eso aparentaba, pues no pareció notar cuando le devolví el papelito con mi respuesta. Pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo ambos nos quedamos estáticos en nuestros sitios al escuchar la voz de la señorita Klaud.

—Lee —llamó la profesora a Lenalee, la cual parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que noto que la mayor parte del salón la veía—, ¿cuáles son los tipos de energía "verdes" o "limpias"?

—El hidrogeno, energía solar, energía eólica, y biomasa —contesto dubitativa.

La profesora asintió ante lo dicho por nuestra compañera, para luego proseguir con la tortura de preguntas por participación.

—Energía eólica... Han

Chaoji trago saliva pesadamente, al parecer estaba en las mismas que yo. Por desgracia la teoría no era lo mío, a excepción de la filosofía, una de mis materias favoritas.

—La energía eólica es la que se obtiene del aire —comentó dudoso mientras trataba de buscar la respuesta en los ojos de sus amigos— por medio de los aerogeneradores, que se encuentran en parques eólicos

La profesora Klaud guardo un minuto de silencio para torturarlo, lo que funcionó muy bien ya que Chaoji temblaba como gelatina, al no saber si su respuesta era correcta

—Bien... —respondió al fin. Por mi parte me encontraba con el pedazo de papel en mis manos cuando ella volteo a verme, escondí rápidamente la hoja en mi pantalón antes de que se diera cuenta de los mensajes—. Walker —llamó haciendo que me encogiera en mi asiento; ¡rayos! No sabía nada...—, explica que es la biomasa.

No sabía que decir, no había prestado mucha atención a la clase pasada por estar recibiendo mensajes de Rikei al móvil, quien estaba más que cómodo haciéndome sentir miserable con los comentarios que hacia sobre mi salida —o lo que él llamaba cita— con Road la semana pasada.

—La biomasa...esto... —como desee que me hubiera preguntado acerca de la energía solar, puesto que era lo único de lo que me acordaba—…

La maestra negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no diría nada inteligente, o al menos de que no tenía idea de lo que me estaba preguntando.

—Lee, ¿podrías ayudar a Walker? —pidió la maestra con voz firme, Lenalee asintió antes de mirarme de reojo.

—La biomasa es la Materia orgánica originada en un proceso biológico, espontáneo o provocado —musitó ante la mirada satisfecha de la profesora, y ante mi error fatal en la clase de biología

La clase continuo con el tema de "la contaminación", pero a la mitad de esta sonó la campana anunciando un nuevo periodo. Poco a poco el salón fue quedándose vacio, solo quedaban unas cuatro personas, contando a Lenalee y a mí. Fou se había marchado en busca de Bak.

—Gracias —dije acercándome a ella. Lenalee poseía unos ojos morados bastante llamativos y un cabello extremadamente largo, el más largo que había visto.

—No es nada —respondió con una radiante sonrisa mientras tomaba su maletín en sus manos—, lo siento, me están esperando —comento viendo hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba Lavi impaciente por que ella saliera a su encuentro.

Asentí levemente antes de verla alejarse de mí y encontrarse con Lavi, quien lucía una sonrisa al tenerla a su lado. Era difícil creer que aquella chica se había abierto aunque sea un poco a mí hace tres días, después de todo solo éramos compañeros de clase. Apenas y hablábamos lo necesario entre nosotros, aunque era difícil no prestarle atención con el esfuerzo que hacía por seguir adelante. Lenalee era una persona que no pasaba desapercibida por nadie.

—Allen~ —gritó la voz inconfundible de Road. Fue cuestión de segundos para que me saltara por la espalda y me abrazara como de costumbre cada vez que me veía por la mañana.

Por suerte me apoye de uno de los escritorios antes de que ambos nos derrumbáramos de cara al piso. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendió por su rostro al ver lo que había hecho, para luego prenderse más de mi cuello amenazándome con asfixiarme.

—Road —salude tratando de que se bajara de mi espalda, aunque no tuve mucho éxito, estaba bien prendida de mí.

—Te dejare ir si me dices a quien estabas viendo antes de que te sorprendiera —canturreo aun sujeta de mi cuello.

—A nadie —respondí liberándome de sus brazos. Tome mis cosas y me encamine a mi siguiente clase, que por desgracia era Algebra

Antes de salir del salón Road me dedico un _"Hasta luego"_

* * *

><p>—Algebra es lo más aburrido del mundo... —musité con pesadez, estirándome en mi escritorio.<p>

El día apenas comenzaba con dos horas de Algebra, para la hora del descanso me encontraría muriendo por una crisis cerebral con tantos problemas y ejercicios.

—Eso no es verdad, es Historia —me corrigió Rikei mientras garabateaba su cuaderno. Ambos fingíamos prestar atención a las clases, aunque únicamente copiábamos los ejercicios a la libreta—, dime ¿para qué me va a servir estudiar los bloques socialistas o lo que paso en la primera guerra mundial? —se quejo como un niño malcriado.

Era verdad que algunas materias no eran de nuestro agradado, pero eso no quitaba que en el futuro nos sirvieran de algo. Después de todo Rikei solo llevaba el deporte en la sangre, era normal que una clase teórica le pareciera aburrida.

—Yo creo que es bueno conocer tu pasado, para vivir el presente y crear el futuro —comentó Bak de mi lado izquierdo.

Rikei y yo lo miramos con cara de "¿¡WTF!?"

Rikei es la estrella de la academia, es bueno en todo tipo de deportes. De karate hasta hockey sobre césped, él domina todo tipo de actividad o habilidad física, mientras Bak es un genio con lo que respecta a conocimientos, aunque también es un poco excéntrico. Siempre tiene puesto ese gorrito negro, incluso en el jardín de niños... ¿será que esta calvo y lo usa para cubrir su falta de cabello?, bueno ese fue uno de los mitos iniciados por uno de los tantos estudiantes.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron rápido dándole paso al almuerzo, una de mis horas favoritas en la escuela. ¿Quién no tendría hambre si no has desayunado?

—Por aquí Allen —llamó Road desde la mesa que acostumbrábamos usar siempre, junto a ella estaban Gwen, Tykki y Rikei, platicando animadamente.

Cruce la cafetería con una bandeja llena de comida la cual ya saboreaba, hasta que tropecé con una chica castaña un poco más baja que yo. Ella se pasó a caer, aunque logro obtener un poco de equilibrio

—¡ No! —chilló balanceando su bandeja para evitar tirar su comida, lográndolo en un par de segundos.

Suspiro aliviada, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada un tanto enojada por lo sucedido

—Deberías tener más cuidado Sachiko —habló Lenalee detrás de la chica. Ambas llevaban el cabello mojado lo que significaba que acababan de salir de la clase de gimnasia, ya iniciaba la temporada en la que se usaba la piscina —solo estaba autorizada los otros 11 meses para el club de natación—.

—Pero si el tropezó conmigo —se defendió su amiga haciendo un puchero

—Lo siento, Sachiko puede ser un poco distraída —se disculpo Lee con una sonrisa, tomando a su amiga por la muñeca para guiarla a través de la multitud que buscaba asiento.

—No hay cuidado

—Pero si yo no hice nada —susurró su amiga inflando los mofles infantilmente, ambas siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una mesa donde las esperaban Lavi y otro chico de cabellera azul recogida en una cola de caballo alta.

¿Quién era él? Nunca antes lo había visto... y mucho menos lo recodaba entre los novatos.

Sin ninguna otra demora llegue a la mesa junto a Rikei y los demás, quienes no parecieron notar mi tardanza.

—¿ Sucede algo Road? —pregunté al verla con una mirada seria, al parecer estaba mirando a alguien, pero cuando intente seguir la trayectoria de su mirada ella volvió a verme

—No, nada... —contestó para luego susurrarle algo al oído a Gwen, la cual asintió dejando escapar una risita cómplice

—Hey Allen —llamo Rikei— ¿te quedaras a la práctica de Kendo?

—No estoy seguro... —admití al recordar que tenía trabajo pendiente en el laboratorio de biología.

—¿ Por qué no? Vamos te hace falta

—¿ Qué intentas decir? —pregunté con voz sombría ante el comentario

Rikei negó con la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente. Trate de restarle importancia.

Si me apetecía ir al entrenamiento, pero estaba lo otro o mejor dicho mi castigo. Tal vez si dejaba a lo último la limpieza del laboratorio podría ir una hora o dos al entrenamiento.

—Está bien... pero solo un rato —tomé un gran trozo del filete que estaba en mi plato y lo lleve de lleno a mi boca, haciendo lo mismo con la demás comida.

La campana volvió a sonar anunciando las clases de Historia, Matemáticas, Ingles y Artes...

—Todos tomen asiento —ordenó el profesor Tiedoll—. Hoy nos acompañara un alumno que se ha trasladado a esta escuela —anuncio, mientras la puerta se abría dejando ver al mismo chico de la cafetería—, su nombre es Yu Kanda

El chico de cabellos azules hecho una mirada fría e indiferente a todos los presentes. Entre las chicas se podía escuchar un notable susurro como "¡es muy guapo!", "que sexy..." etc. Era lo que siempre hacían cuando una presa nueva les era entregada.

—chih... —profirió de mala gana haciendo que todos en el aula se callaran. Se dirigió con paso lento entre los pupitres en busca de un sitio para él hasta que...

—¡ Hey! ¡Por aquí Yu! —llamó Lavi señalando un asiento a lado suyo.

Kanda en cambio no hizo más que dedicarle una mirada asesina.

—No me llames así o te cortare la cabeza —amenazó sacando una katana; todos sudaron frio al ver el arma que portaba entre sus pertenencias

¿Cómo era posible que permitieran llevar eso en la escuela?

—Kanda —llamó Lenalee mirándolo con desaprobación, el chico suspiro molesto y tomo asiento a lado del pelirrojo a regañadientes.

Nadie quito su mirada del recién llegado, ya sea por curiosidad o miedo ante tal demostración. Sus ojos eran negros y llevaba un cinturón especial para portar su katana, la cual mantenía junto a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Muy bien, hoy iniciaremos con la historia del color verde —anunció emocionado el profesor Tiedoll sosteniendo un frasco con pintura verde.

Esta sería la última y más larga clase del día.

Más de la mitad de la clase se esforzaba por no caer dormidos, apenas habían pasado un par de minutos y ya me estaba cayendo del sueño por lo aburrida de la clase. El profesor Tiedoll se sonrojaba y frotaba el frasco de pintura contra su rostro cada 5 minutos, era un espectáculo sumamente extraño... él en verdad amaba el arte...

Mire de reojo al recién llegado, su katana se encontraba descansando a un lado suyo, su mirada fría se cruzo con la mía, yo le sonreí amablemente en forma de saludo

—Chih... —emitió el con aire frio, haciendo que una brisa fría recorriera la zona donde yo estaba.

"Que chico más pesado" pensé volviendo mi vista al pizarrón donde el profesor lloraba apoyado en su escritorio

—¿¡ Por qué!?, ¿¡por qué!? —Preguntaba entre sollozos—, ¡el verde ha sufrido tanto!

Un aura sombría invadió el salón ¿qué pasaba con esta escuela?

Después de 45 minutos más de clase entre sollozos y lamentos fui al fin libre de ir al área designada para el club de kendo. Cuando llegue la mayor parte de los integrantes se encontraban en el vestidor preparándose para tomar la clase.

—No puede ser... —dije con airede resignación, al ver que el chico peliazul, conocido como Kanda se encontraba también en kendo

Bueno ¿era lógico, no?, después de todo traía una katana consigo, eso significaba que también poseía un Bokken**(2)**

—¡ Allen! —Llamó Rikei desde la puerta de los vestidores ya con su traje de kendo —, te veo en el área de entrenamiento

—Si —conteste terminando de amarras los himos**(3) **del uniforme.

—Muévete, me estorbas... —ordenó una voz fría e indiferente detrás de mí.

—El lugar es demasiado grande —conteste ignorándolo mientras terminaba de ponerme mi equipo de combate.

La persona detrás de mí gruño de una forma bastante conocida a pesar de haberlo escuchado por primera vez hacia menos de una hora. No necesite pensarlo dos veces para saber que se trataba de ese amargado de Kanda Yu

—He dicho que te muevas —repitió amenazadoramente. Como si eso me pudiera doblegar.

—Y yo he dicho que no —le rete poniéndome de pie y encarándolo. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron por el enojo que crecía dentro de él

—Te rebanare con mi mugen —exclamó tomando el mango de su katana —, te arrepentirás de no haberte movido moyashi **(4) **—prosiguió desenvainando la hoja de la katana, la cual brillo como si tuviera luz propia

"Este tipo sí que me molesta" pensé mientras una venita saltaba de mi frente

—Me llamo Allen —conteste amenazándolo con el puño de mi mano mientras otra venita saltaba de mi frente

—Es lo que dije, moyashi...

"Normalmente no me gusta recurrir a la violencia pero esta vez hare un excepción" pensé con una sonrisa sádica.

—C-Chicos —llamó un compañero de año mayor tratando de calmarnos.

Alrededor de nosotros se encontraban nuestros compañeros, algunos animando la pelea otros tratando de evitarla.

—¡ Cállate! —gritamos al unisonó

—¡ Basta! —Grito el profesor Sokaro tomándonos a ambos de la cabeza para estrellarnos contra nuestra voluntad—. Solo hay una forma de solucionar esto.

Todos, incluso Kanda quedaron expectantes a su respuesta

—¡ Un combate!

Kanda sonrió en forma de burla, nuestras miradas se encontraron sacando chispas en el acto.

—¡ Lo hare! —exclamamos ambos con determinación

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Todo por hoy :3 ahora vamos con el glosario.<strong>

**(1)** S_on clases extra escolares, en este caso puedes tomar todas las que quieras, pero valen como calificación, así que tienes que asistir siempre ;D_

**(2) **_Sable de madera, usado para practicar Kendo._

**(3) **_Son los cordones del uniforme o traje que se usa en esta disciplina._

**(4) **_Bueno eso creo que todos lo saben x'D pero por si acaso es "brote de habas"_

**Perdón**** por tardar en actualizar, es que mi madre me tiene como secretaria en su trabajo y no estoy en mi casa en todo el día QwwQ y ahí no hay compu, ni TV y mi cel se murió, así que me ¡MEGA ABURRO AHI!**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen en FF y dejan Review :'D con gusto me tomo mi tiempo para contestar o platicar un minuto con ustedes n_n**

**Bueno el método de actualización es muy simple, mientras más Reviews caigan más rápido actualizo ;D**

**Ahora el siguiente en actualizar es:**

**Vampir Blut del anime Soul Eater ^^**

**Recuerden la tabla de posiciones puede cambiar dependiendo el numero de Reviews de cada FF. todos participan sin exepción, incluso los pedidos que me hacen ^^**

**Gracias por tomar tu tiempo para leer esto nwn**

**¡Hasta luego!**

**¿Un review? :3**

**Recuerda que cada vez que dejas un review un gato pan es salvado de morir devorado**


	4. Capitulo 3: ¿Allen contra Kanda?

******Disclamer:******_ D. Gray-man no me pertenece es propiedad de la gran Katsura Hoshino, la trama es mía. Eso explica el porque es tan sosa._

* * *

><p><strong>Gakk<strong>**ō**** No Ai**

_**Capitulo 3: ¿Allen contra Kanda?**_

&.

Me sentía liviana en aquel ambiente. Incluso mis movimientos eran lentos y sentía una leve presión al intentar mover mi cuerpo, pero eso no me importo mucho ya que me sentía a gusto. Aunque mi gusto duro poco, ya que el aire pronto me comenzó a faltar. Aún no perfeccionaba aquel pequeño detalle.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo que intentaba subir a la superficie, lo que logre en poco tiempo.

—2 minutos con 40 segundos —informo Sachiko quien tenía un cronometro en la mano derecha.

—¿ Tan poco? —pregunte quitándome los gogles que impedían que mis ojos ardieran por el cloro de la piscina.

Mi amiga y compañera de natación se encontraba sentada a escasos centímetros del borde de la piscina con una toalla en la mano izquierda, la que me entrego al ver cómo salía del agua.

—Has mejorado —trato de consolarme. Se levanto de un salto y me entrego el aparato—, me toca —informo dirigiéndose a la marca de salida para dar un clavado perfecto.

Comencé a medir el tiempo que aguantaba la respiración mientras me secaba con la toalla blanca que me había dado.

Además de nosotras había varios compañeros más en el área designada para el club de natación. A pesar de pertenecer al club de atletismo también disfrutaba de los privilegios de ser de la selección de natación, la cual representaba a la escuela en competencias. Sachiko también pertenecía a la selección aunque a lo que respectaba en velocidad yo era más rápida, tanto en el agua como en la tierra.

Un murmullo general se hizo presente. Varios compañeros cuchicheaban en voz baja mientras otros se limitaban a salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Al parecer algo grande estaba pasando, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver que el equipo de basquetbol también salía corriendo en dirección al gimnasio.

—Lavi —llame a mi mejor amigo al identificar su cabellera roja entre todos los del equipo de basquetbol. Él paro su carrera y se acerco a mí mientras los demás —de distintos clubes— seguían su dirección inicial—, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunte algo desconcertada al notar que la mayor parte de mis compañeros de natación habían desaparecido.

—Al parecer hay un enfrentamiento grande en el equipo de Kendo —respondió algo preocupado —, ya sabrás de quien se trata —continuó en un suspiro de desesperación y decepción.

En mi mente solo apareció una persona. Aquel que siempre buscaba pelea por lo más mínimo, aquel que siempre portaba su katana familiar, aquel que poseía aquella mirada fría.

—Kanda… —gruñí molesta, ¿acaso no había hecho caso a mis suplicas de no causar peleas sin sentido? realmente dudaba si alguna vez hacia caso a lo que le decía.

Lavi asintió ante el nombre mencionado. Definitivamente me las pagaría, siempre causándome dolores de cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que tener un primo como Yu?

Salí disparada como bala hacia el gimnasio de la escuela —ya que allí era donde practicaba el equipo de kendo— con Lavi pisándome los talones, si era necesario yo misma detendría aquella pequeña revuelta.

Aunque para mi sorpresa aquello no era una _pequeña_ revuelta…

¡Casi todo el instituto estaba ahí!

Fue casi un suicidio atravesar la muralla humana que bloqueaba el paso hacia la entrada del gimnasio. Incluso había animadores y pancartas de colores con el nombre de los combatientes, ¿En qué momento habían tenido tiempo de hacer eso? Aunque nada de eso se comparo a lo que vi una vez que llegue al frente de los espectadores, quienes rugían emocionados cada vez que los contrincantes chocaban sus Bokken.

Aquel combate _amistoso_ no tenía nada de lo último. Ambos chicos golpeaban con intención de lastimar a su adversario, incluso cuando llevaban la protección necesaria un golpe con un Bokken era doloroso, ya que estaba hecho de madera

Observe horrorizada como Kanda golpeaba en el hombro a su compañero causando que este cayera hincado al piso por la fuerza del golpe, aunque no tardo mucho en recuperarse y devolverle el golpe. Al parecer Kanda lo había lastimado, ya que su hombro derecho —donde Yu lo golpeo con el Bokken— se veía ligeramente inflamado y sus movimientos se habían vuelto más lentos.

¿Cómo reconocí a mi primo?, bueno eso era obvio, después de crecer con él era fácil identificar su técnica de pelea. Era algo tan familiar que me resultaba imposible no notarlo.

Intente avanzar más hacía adelante pero Lavi me detuvo sujetado mi brazo a lo que yo le reclame con la mirada

—Si avanzas más te lastimaran —dijo señalándome la fina línea blanca que estaba en el piso, la cual indicaba el inicio del área de combate.

Sin duda alguna la que sería mandada al hospital seria yo si intervenía. No llevaba ningún equipo de protección, lo único que usaba era el traje de baño escolar, el gorro de piscina y los gogles de natación. Había salido tan rápido del club que ni siquiera había tomado los zapatos adecuados por lo que estaba descalza.

La multitud rugió enérgicamente haciendo que me sobresaltara. Voltee en busca de los protagonistas de aquel evento encontrándome para mi sorpresa a quien menos esperaba ver…

—Walker… —susurré atónita al ver que él era quien peleaba contra Kanda.

Al parecer Yu había hecho que el protector de cara de Allen saliera volando a causa de un golpe y este se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de salir del área de combate, lo que significaba que estaría descalificado. Mientras tanto Kanda apuntaba a Allen con su Bokken a unos cuantos cm de su rostro dispuesto a darle el golpe final.

Definitivamente Allen estaba entre la espada y la pared, literalmente.

Me solté del agarre de mi mejor amigo dispuesta a parar aquel espectáculo de mal gusto. No quería cargar con la culpa de la muerte de uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, pero cuando intente acercarme a ellos una voz surgió de entre el público causando que los combatientes se detuvieran

—¡ Deténganse! —rugió una voz desde la entrada del gimnasio.

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraban el director, Road y Sachiko, quien estaba hecha una furia. De seguro estaba molesta por dejarla sola en la piscina…

—¿ Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el director en tono… ¿Alegre?

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio mientras ambos chicos permanecían quietos, parecía estatuas vivientes.

Tanto Kanda como Allen tenían una expresión de sorpresa y un ligero miedo, en cambio yo estaba más que aliviada al ver que la autoridad había llegado a poner orden.

El director se abrió paso entre los alumnos quienes se apartaban asustados permitiéndole avanzar hasta el centro, donde estaban ambos chicos. Todos quedamos a la expectativa al verlo ahí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras una sombrilla rosa con un adorno en forma de calabaza daba vueltas en sus manos. Road iba detrás de él, con una sonrisa en sus labios y un semblante despreocupado. Por su parte Sachiko se acerco a zancadas a Lavi, mientras me lanzaba un reclamo con su mirada.

—Lenalee Lee, eres una pésima compañera de natación —siseo molesta. Me encogí de hombros e intente seguir el hilo de lo que estaba pasando en el área de combate, ya vería como disculparme con Sachiko.

El profesor Sokaro se había acercado al director y le susurraba algo en su oído ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? El director rio encantado un par de segundos después de que el profesor de gimnasia se había marchado, se volvió hacia los presentes y dijo:

—Yey, yey ¿Por qué no terminamos de ver este encuentro amistoso? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

No pude evitar abrir la boca algo sorprendida y decepcionada. Y creo que no fui la única, la mayor parte de los estudiantes también hizo lo mismo. ¡Definitivamente esa preparatoria no era normal!

—Me niego —habló Road, otra compañera mejor conocida en el cuerpo estudiantil como _"La chica más linda de la escuela". _El director la miro pensativa a lo que ella hizo un puchero algo adorable, causando que más de la mitad de los hombres se derritieran prácticamente en su lugar

No sé si fue mi imaginación o si de verdad escuche la voz de Allen llamando a Road, quien no hizo otra cosa más que arrojarse sobre él causando que ambos se cayeran de espaldas al piso. Kanda por su parte se encontraba ignorándolos, aunque se notaba lo molesto que estaba por haber interrumpido su pequeño encuentro. El director se lo pensó un poco.

El público se había vuelto a emocionar y clamaban por seguir el encuentro. Aunque era difícil decir si era por ver como el chico nuevo peleaba con el popular o simplemente el gusto por ver como dos personas casi se matan. Yo estaba a favor de ambos, esencialmente eran lo mismo.

—Quedara en empate —exclamó el director blandiendo su sombrilla como si esta fuera una espada —, se decidirá quién es el mejor en Kendo en el festival deportivo.

Ambos chicos quedaron insatisfechos, al igual que el público presente. Antes de que Kanda abriera la boca para decir quién sabe cuánta cosa el director se había acercado a Allen, quien lo miraba de forma confundida. Un ligero quejido escapo de los labios del chico cuando la punta de la sombrilla presiono su hombro lastimado.

—Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería —dijo con voz calmada la máxima autoridad de la escuela. El aludido asintió, aun estaba en los brazos de Road que no paraba de pegársele.

Kanda bufo por lo bajo y dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir del gimnasio, por lo que yo aproveche para interceptarlo antes de que intentara huir. El director parecía haber hecho caso a las palabras de mi compañera de cabellos azules, ya que después de hablar con Allen y nuevamente con el profesor Sokaro se marcho.

—Kanda —llame algo agitada, había cruzado por segunda vez una muralla humana, que a cada minuto iba perdiendo su fuerza (los estudiantes estaban saliendo del gimnasio). Él no se digno a verme, simplemente me seguía dando la espalda cosa que me molesto.

—¿ Qué quieres? —respondió con su voz fría

Volvió su rostro hacia mí, pero no su cuerpo. Lo mire dubitativa, ¿Acaso planeaba seguir con esta tontería de la pelea en el festival deportivo?

—No lo dejaras ¿verdad?, me refiero a la contienda contra Walker —Estaba segura de lo que me respondería. Aun cuando intentara persuadirlo no lo lograría. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

Kanda sonrió de una forma extraña, causando cierta sorpresa en mí. Sin decir nada retomo su camino hacia las puertas del gimnasio abriéndose paso entre el resto de estudiantes que aun permanecían ahí.

Lavi intento llamarlo pero este lo ignoró al igual que a Sachiko.

No había duda alguna. Él planeaba terminar con eso, costase lo que costase.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hello people!<em>**

**_Estoy completamente segura que muchos querrán asesinarme y arrancar cada pedazo de mí piel no sin antes torturarme, por lo que simplemente diré..._**

**_LO SIENTO Y MUCHO_**

**_Pero las múltiples obligaciones de una persona común y corriente son agobiantes. Escuela, familia, amigos, más escuela, vida social, en especial cuando acompañas a tus padres a las fiestas extrañas de adultos para adultos y que son sumamente aburridas. El tiempo personal, el tiempo que se le dedica a mi actividad deportiva no tan favorita, el tiempo en trabajos escolares odiosamente detallados y las puestas en escena de nuestro trabajo-examen que robaron más de tres meses de mi vida e-e_**

**_& así puedo desahogarme mucho más y el espacio no alcanzara para todos los problemas que conviven en este momento en mi mente, además de las tramas de mis demás historias sin terminar. simplemente espero su perdón y que este capitulo no tan bueno pueda calmar su ira._**

**_La actualización será más rápida lo prometo o que una estrella incandescente me parta en mil pedazos(?)_**


	5. Capitulo 4: Fiesta

**Disclamer: **_D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de la maldita de Katsura Hosino. La amo y la detesto al mismo tiempo, la trama es mía por eso es tan anormal..._

* * *

><p><strong>Gakko no Ai<strong>

**Capitulo 4 Fiesta**

&.

Pique por tercera vez mi almuerzo con el tenedor.

A pesar de que la comida de la cafetería era mil veces mejor que la que hacia mi hermano mayor no tenia ánimos para probar bocado. Toda la semana había sido un completo desastre.

Todo había comenzado a ser una caída cuesta abajo desde el lunes, día en el que Kanda reto a Allen a un combate de kendo. El martes me había quedado dormida a causa de mi tonto despertador que no sonó, por lo que había llegado tarde a la primera hora y el profesor Suman no me había dejado entrar a clases de algebra. Ese mismo día me caí durante la práctica de atletismo con los obstáculos por estar distraída mirando de reojo al equipo de futbol americano. El miércoles durante la clase de economía del hogar termine quemando el pastel o _intento_ de pastel que había hecho con Sachiko y Lou Fa y por si fuera poco la profesora Aline nos hizo quedarnos a limpiar todo el salón.

El jueves saque una mala nota en la clase de historia por estar cuchicheando con Lavi y la cereza de una pésima semana fue mi resultado en la clase de física, un horrible e indeseado 6.5, la nota más baja que he tenido desde que ingrese al instituto medio superior.

Ahora me encontraba hecha una plasta en mi asiento, destrozando lentamente una gelatina de limón que ni siquiera se tenía la culpa de mi pésimo humor.

La cafetería se encontraba relativamente vacía, debido a que esa noche jugaba el equipo de futbol americano contra las Agilas de Helston, por lo que la mayor parte de las chicas estaban observando el intenso entrenamiento del equipo. O más bien lo único que iban a ver era a los chicos empapados de sudor.

De mi lado izquierdo se encontraba Sachiko y del derecho Lou Fa, quien trataba desesperadamente de animarme a terminar mi almuerzo para ir junto con las demás para observar el entrenamiento de futbol, aunque eran obvias sus intenciones.

—Date prisa Lenalee —suplicaba desesperada mientras veía salir a las demás chicas en dirección a las canchas—, o no alcanzaremos buen lugar.

Lo menos que me importaba era ver a un montón de hombres sudados y pegajosos. Ahora mi cabeza se rompía por encontrar a un buen tutor de física.

—Está bien —respondí exasperada parándome de golpe y dirigiéndome a la salida.

Lou Fa me miro con agradecimiento mientras se levantaba de un brinco con su bolsa en mano, detrás de ella venia Sachiko, quien lucía igual de emocionada por ir a ver el dichoso entrenamiento.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino más de la mitad de las chicas se encontraban estampadas en la malla que dividía las gradas de la cancha. Frente a nuestros ojos se encontraba el equipo de futbol.

No hacían la gran cosa, simplemente era un entrenamiento como cualquiera. Pero para las chicas ese no era un entrenamiento como cualquiera, la mayor parte lanzaba suspiros y tomaba fotos disimuladamente a los jugadores. La realidad era que el futbol americano no era de mi agrado y mucho menos me resultaba entretenido, pero si a mis amigas les gustaba pues no hacia ningún mal el que las acompañara.

De entre los jugadores pude reconocer a Chaoji, Goushi, Rikei y a un chico de la clase de literatura, creo que se llama Chakar…

—Vamos Walker —grito Lou Fa en mi oído casi dejándome sorda.

Frente a nosotras a unos diez metros se encontraba el dueño de aquel apellido. Corría con el balón en mano, mientras con la otra se quitaba de encima a los que trataban de interceptarlo para arrebatarle el balón. Era rápido, casi tanto como yo cuando me encontraba en la pista de atletismo.

Un grito de júbilo escapo de los labios de Allen cuando anoto un punto para su equipo, era realmente sorprendente, tanto como Rikei el rey del deporte en el instituto. Una gran sonrisa surcaba sus labios dejando ver sus blancos dientes. Sus ojos de color gris parecían contrastar con su sonrisa, la cual hacia ver su rostro más hermoso de lo que era. Por un momento me perdí en su tez clara y en sus cabellos blancos hasta que…

….Él volteo hacia donde nos encontrábamos, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que me encontraba mirándolo de más.

Avergonzada desvié la mirada, era la primera vez que alguien me encontraba espiándolo por lo que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Allen sonrió cuando lo mire de reojo, pero fue cuando note que realmente no me estaba sonriendo a mí, sino que la sonrisa era para Road, quien permanecía unas cuantas gradas más abajo.

Bueno era de esperarse ¿no? Los chicos populares solo salen con las chicas populares.

Road estaba sentada junto a Gwen, su mejor amiga y lamebotas en todo el instituto. Ellas siempre estaban rodeadas de los chicos, quienes no hacían más que pedirles citas que nunca eran correspondidas. La chica de cabellos azules rio como chiquilla cuando se encontró con la mirada de Allen, este la saludo con un ademán desde la cancha haciendo que Road batiera sus pestañas en forma de coqueteo. Era obvio que a Road le interesaba Allen. Aunque eso no impedía que las demás chicas pusieran el ojo en el albino.

Incomoda volví mi vista a otro sitio, no era como si me interesara ver como dos chicos flirteaban. Lou Fa y Sachiko aun seguían interesadas en lo que pasaba en la cancha, así que no me atreví a sugerir que nos marcháramos.

No fue hasta que el timbre sonó que las chicas se separaron a regañadientes de la malla anticiclónica. Yo por mi parte me encontraba feliz de la vida, solo faltaban tres horas para que el colegio terminara y mi racha de mala suerte de la semana desapareciera.

* * *

><p>Estaba cómodamente en mi sofá jugando con los lamentables juegos de mi celular cuando la puerta sonó ruidosamente. Era viernes por la noche, lo que significaba que mi hermano mayor se quedaría hasta tarde en el trabajo y yo no tenía planes para esa noche.<p>

Había pensado en encender la tele, pero la apague tan pronto como me di cuenta que no había nada entretenido en los canales. ¿Cómo era posible que aun teniendo cable no hubiera nada entretenido en sesenta canales incluyendo los internacionales?

Casi arrastrándome me dirigí a la puerta que aun seguía sonando como si un predicador estuviera en la puerta. De esos que se quedan hasta una hora en la entrada y que por más que no hagas ruido y te escondas aun están ahí. Abrí la puerta distraídamente mientras aun seguía jugando bounce.

—Te tardaste un milenio —dramatizo Sachiko mientras entraba a la sala. Detrás de ella venia Lou Fa acompañada de otra chica de cabello rosa deslavado, ella me resultaba vagamente familiar.

—Igual me da gusto verte —dije sarcásticamente mientras mi atención aun seguía en mi celular. Ya estaba cerca de pasar al nivel 10 cuando Sachiko me arrebato el aparato de las manos —; ¡Oye! Ya estaba cerca de pasar al siguiente nivel.

Sachiko me saco la lengua y se guardo el móvil en la bolsa de su pantalón.

—Te lo entregare cuando regresemos

La mire confundida.

Las tres chicas venían vestidas casualmente, como para salir a una fiesta o ir al cine.

Lou Fa platicaba animadamente con la chica de cabellos rosas deslavados, quien iba vestida de morado y llevaba una boina muy parecida a la que usaba Bak. Sus ojos rosados brillaban intensamente.

—¿ R-Regresemos de donde? —pregunte, algo me decía que no debí de haberlo hecho.

Sachiko se río. Pareciera que la respuesta era tan obvia, aunque realmente no lo era.

—El equipo de Futbol le gano a las agilas de Helston lo que significa… —comenzó a decir Sachiko emocionada

—¡ Que hay fiesta en la casa de Rikei! —Completo Lou Fa más que feliz con tal noticia, ya me podía imaginar el por qué —; Por cierto ella es Fou —prosiguió señalando a la chica un poco más baja que ella, quien había permanecido al margen de la conversación —, es una vieja amiga de Rikei y mía.

De repente recordé de donde la conocía, compartía dos clases con ella de las diez que tenia. Una de ellas era Biología.

Fou no parecía una persona muy amable que digamos, pero alguien sabio dijo una vez que no había que juzgar un libro por su portada, así que no me atrevo a decir nada más. La muchacha me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de saludarme con un ademán, que yo le regrese.

Sachiko comenzó a empujarme hacia la salida, a lo que yo respondí tratando de impedir que me echara de mi propia casa. No me sentía con ánimos de ir a una fiesta

—Rápido, rápido —ordenó mi mejor amiga mientras me sacaba casi arrastras de la casa.

—¡ Espera! —Pedí tratando de sujetarme del mueble más cercano —, no puedo salir así —señale mi ropa. Tenía unos jeans negros ya viejos y una blusa de color azul naval con cuello en V.

Sachiko chasqueo la lengua mientras examinaba mi vestuario. Se lo pensó unos segundos para luego seguir empujándome a la salida.

—Está bien para mí —respondió mientras salíamos de la casa, no sin antes tomar mi chaqueta y llevarme contra mi voluntad a la casa de un mariscal de campo que apenas y conocía.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que note al atravesar el marco de la puerta fue un fuerte olor a cigarro, lo segundo fue que no se respetaba el término de <em>espacio personal<em> y lo tercero era que no encajaba en ese lugar.

Quise darme la vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí, lo más disimuladamente que podía, pero Sachiko tomo del cuello de mi blusa evitando mi fuga. No era como si fuera la primera vez que iba a una fiesta, bueno tal vez sí, aunque eso no importaba realmente. Lo que si me importaba era como rayos le haría para aguantar el lapso de tiempo que me encontraría ahí junto a mis amigas.

La casa era grande, aunque no lo suficiente como para albergar a más de la mitad del instituto que se encontraba ahí.

Solo la crema innata de la popularidad se encontraba ahí. Me fue fácil reconocer a Tykki y a Mimí entre los invitados, lo que significaba que los 6p estaban ahí. Los 6p era el termino que usábamos para los 6 populares, alumnos que no solo sobresalían por su belleza sino también por sus aptitudes. Los 6p eran Road, estudiante de 2° año; Mimí, estudiante de 1° año considerada la chica más linda de todo primero; Debitto de 2° año, primo de Road y cantante de una banda de rock; Tykki de 3° año —otro primo de Road—, el rey de primavera y de todos los eventos escolares debido a su gran encanto y seducción; Gwen, amiga de Road y ágil en los deportes; Rikei de 2° año y rey de los deportes en la escuela y Allen de 2° año, creo que no es necesario decir el por qué es popular.

La mayoría de los invitados tenían en su mano vasos de plástico con una sustancia amarillenta que suponía que era cerveza, aunque también olía a Vodka y a whisky, básicamente una fiesta sin padres y con alcohol a morir, típico en una fiesta de preparatoria.

Con dificultad nos abrimos paso a través del diminuto y estrecho pasillo que llevaba al jardín, Sachiko me tenía bien sujeta para evitar que me esfumara misteriosamente de ahí. Los chicos reían y las chicas parecían estar usando sus mejores artimañas para ligarse a alguno. La música hacia vibrar las paredes de la casa y la luz era escasa. Apenas y podía ver donde ponía el pie, así que me pase a tropezar varias veces con algunos vasos que estaban en el piso.

El jardín era otra cosa, la mayor parte de este se encontraba atestado de más personas, mientras un olor a carne se alzaba en el aire. Algunos bailaban y otros charlaban mientras daban caladas a un cigarrillo. No muy lejos de nosotras estaba el anfitrión de la fiesta, quien había tomado el papel de cocinero. Junto a Rikei había un buen montón de carnes frías y otro montón de carne recién asada, lo que supuse sería la cena. Junto a él estaban más integrantes del equipo de futbol, todos portaban las chaquetas del equipo, el cual tenía un dibujo de un tigre en la espalda.

—¡ Rikei! —grito Lou Fa llamando la atención del aludido.

El castaño esbozo una gran sonrisa al ver a mi amiga y a su compañera, quien también parecía estar feliz de verlo.

—Al fin llegaron —dijo el dueño de la casa mientras se acercaba a Lou Fa y a Fou con dos cervezas que les entrego —, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—Fuimos a buscar a una amiga —contesto Lou Fa al mismo tiempo que aceptaba la lata de la bebida —; Ella es Lenalee —continuó presentándome al mariscal de campo.

Por mi parte le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, no estaba muy segura de que hacer y mucho menos de que decir.

Rikei me miro de pies a cabeza inspeccionándome, lo que me cohibió.

—Soy Rikei, mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol americano —se presento con aire de autosuficiencia, como si ese fuera un título muy importante.

Rodee los ojos, aunque nadie pareció notarlo.

—Lo sé —conteste tratando de evitar una conversación larga, cosa que fue obviada por Rikei, puesto trato de seguir la conversación.

—¿ Vas al mismo instituto? —preguntó curioso, casi incrédulo.

Asentí, no me sorprendía que no conociera mi existencia puesto que él era uno de los 6p, junto a ellos solo se encuentran otros chicos semipopulares y personas que sobresalen por una u otra cosa, pero ese no era mi caso.

Él esbozo una sonrisa más grande cuando confirmo la pregunta.

—¡ Genial! Hay que salir con los demás uno de estos días —exclamó alegre.

Lo mire algo confundida ¿A quienes se refería con _los demás_? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar él se despidió momentáneamente para atender a los demás invitados que clamaban por su compañía.

—Eso fue extraño… —susurré algo confundida.

Sachiko dejo escapar una risita haciendo que yo la volteara a ver.

Ella y Lou Fa parecían disfrutar de la fiesta. Ambas platicaban animadamente mientras en sus manos yacían vasos de plástico color rojo con cerveza. La castaña me miro divertida para luego tomar de mi brazo y llevarme a un sitio un poco más tranquilo, debido a que la música estaba muy fuerte que incluso sentía mi corazón latir más fuerte, al igual que el ritmo de la música.

Nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del jardín, a lo más lejano de los demás y de todo el ruido.

—¿ Qué te parece? —me preguntó curiosa.

Me lo pensé un segundo. No podía decirle que no me agradaba pues eso haría que ella se enojara o me suplicara que me quedara con ella hasta que se fuera.

—Me gusta —mentí.

Realmente no era tan malo, bueno si era malo. El olor a cigarro me mataba y se impregnaba en mi cabello y ropa.

Sachiko pareció aliviada con mi respuesta. Era obvio que no deseaba irse pronto y yo tampoco quería arruinar la diversión de mis amigas, así que con mi mejor sonrisa y con una máscara de diversión regrese al núcleo de la fiesta tratando de divertirme. Aunque ciertamente lo único que realmente hice fue platicar con algunos amigos que encontré ahí, como Bak o Johnny.

Me la pase sentada en una de las tantas sillas plegables color negro con un vaso de cerveza en mi mano, la cual tarde en beber como una hora y media. Sin embargo eso no fue mi mejor idea, pues tan pronto Rikei noto que mi bebida se había acabado me dio otra. Esta era una mezcla incolora y su sabor era suave y se asemejaba al sabor del coco.

La fiesta estaba ya en su total esplendor.

Algunos ya se encontraban cayéndose y otros parecían no tardar mucho para quedar ebrios. La mayor parte se tambaleaba al ritmo de la música.

Lou Fa y los demás se encontraban de aquí para allá, platicando y riendo con algún desconocido o simplemente bailando. Ellos no parecían ebrios, lo que me alivio. Silenciosa me retire del jardín en busca de un sitio más cómodo, no era como si no disfrutara del olor a cerveza o de colillas de cigarro, simplemente necesitaba aire fresco.

Tan pronto como ingrese a la casa me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Era peor que el jardín, la mayor parte por no decir todos se encontraban cimbrados y otros tomados. El lugar olía a vomito fresco. En la sala había una competencia de quien bebía más rápido, Meito era el que iba ganando y en las escaleras había una que otra pareja que necesitaba intimidad.

Suspiré frustrada ante la visión de la fiesta, definitivamente era una noche que no olvidaría.

Sin más remedio fui a la cocina con la esperanza de que no hubiera nadie, sin embargo mi esperanza se desmorono cuando vi una silueta entre la penumbra. El lugar estaba ligeramente iluminado por las luces del jardín que se filtraban por las ventanas, la persona se volvió hacia mi cuando intente marcharme

—¿ Rikei?

Al parecer él no podía verme y yo tampoco podía saber quién era, o al menos no lo sabía hasta escuchar su voz.

—No, soy Lenalee —contesté avanzando hacia él, estaba sentado en la barra que dividía la cocina de Rikei en dos.

Allen parecía tenso, pero se relejo cuando noto que no era quien pensaba. Él también portaba la chaqueta del equipo de futbol americano. Su tez blanca parecía más pálida ante las sombras y sus ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad

—Lenalee —dijo tranquilamente, una sonrisa atravesó sus labios —, ¿Qué haces aquí? Me refiero a la cocina

Tome asiento junto a él en una de los bancos altos que estaba en frente de la barra.

—Supongo que lo mismo que tu —contesté—, me aburrí del ambiente de afuera así que busque un lugar tranquilo

Allen me miro sorprendido, acto seguido se aguanto la risa. Yo le devolví la mirada ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—Lo siento —dijo tratando de retomar la compostura—, es extraño escucharlo de ti

—¿ Ah? —dije no muy segura de lo que había querido decir.

Ciertamente éramos compañeros de clases —compartíamos siete de diez clases— pero eso no significaba que hubiéramos interactuado mucho durante ese tiempo. Nos saludábamos como de costumbre con los "Buenos días" como todos en el salón, e incluso hacíamos trabajos en equipo cuando eran requeridos, pero nunca hablábamos de nuestros gustos y pensamientos. El tratar de adivinar que era lo que quería decirme era difícil cuando no lo conocía realmente.

—Es difícil creer que estés aquí —masculló Allen bajando la vista —, no es que quiera decir que no te gusten las fiestas, es solo que tu personalidad no va con cosas de este estilo.

¿Mi personalidad?

Allen comenzó a jugar con un frasco de pimienta que se encontraba en la barra.

—Tu tampoco das esa impresión —respondí sin ánimos de ofender —, no hay que dar nada por sentado

—Cierto —apoyo girando el pequeño frasco de cristal en sus dedos.

Ambos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos disfrutando de la cómoda ausencia de sonido. El ambiente era caluroso debido a que estábamos a inicios de Mayo, las clases pronto terminarían dando paso al verano. Pronto pasaríamos a último año de preparatoria y después a la universidad, todo parecía tan lejano y próximo a la vez.

—Y bien ¿Por qué te escondes de los demás?

Allen me volvió a ver entre confundido y sorprendido. Dejo el frasco de pimienta en su sitio inicial y suspiro cansadamente

—¿ Tan obvio es? —cuestionó resignadamente

Asentí tratando de evitar la risa. Era gracioso pensar que el centro de atención, Allen Walker, estuviera evitando a su congregación de chicas y fans.

—Quería un lugar donde pensar… —admitió bajando la mirada —, las cosas últimamente han estado más extrañas de lo normal.

En ese momento Allen me recordó a mí misma, a mi racha de mala suerte de la semana y como todo podía irse cuesta abajo en cuestión de segundos. No podía imaginar a alguien en una situación similar a la mía y mucho menos a Allen. Se suponía que era un tipo popular, lo que lo hacía perfecto ante los ojos de los demás, o esa era la idea.

Ambos estábamos en las mismas, cosa que era malo, pero algo en mi interior brinco de felicidad al escuchar eso. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decirle algo más mi visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa por intervalos, todo en la cocina parecía moverse como las olas en el océano. Sin saber exactamente porque, me aferre de la barra. El rostro de Allen era lo único que aun permanecía quieto, mirándome con sus ojos grises.

—¿ Tienes fiebre? —me preguntó de improviso.

Su voz me resultaba lejana e incluso podía jurar que retumbaba en las paredes de la cocina.

—No —dije sorprendiéndome a mí misma, mi propia voz me resultaba ajena.

Los labios de Walker se movieron, pero ningún sonido llego a mis oídos. Al parecer era algo importante pues su rostro dejaba ver sorpresa e incredulidad.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Él señalo las botellas que se encontraban del otro lado de la barra, a la altura del lavavajillas. Observe los frascos de colores con interés, lucían muy bonitos puestos en filas como soldados de juguete. Reí al imaginar a las botellas caminar una tras otra en nuestra dirección.

—Le… Lee —la voz de Allen retumbaba en mi cabeza.

Voltee a verlo para saber que intentaba decirme, la cocina se agito como si estuviera en una lavadora. Todo pareció girar violentamente haciendo que me mareara. Cerré los ojos en un intento de disipar la sensación de estar en una montaña rusa. Para cuando los abrí lo único que captaba mi campo visual era la parte anterior de la chaqueta del equipo de futbol. El tacto de algo cálido se hizo presente en mis brazos, a pesar de tener mi chaqueta puesta sabía que las manos que me sostenían eran amables y firmes.

Levante la vista lentamente.

Los ojos grises de Allen me miraban preocupados, se encontraban tan cerca… tan fáciles de alcanzar.

—¿ Estás bien? —cuestionó ayudándome a incorporarme en mi sitio.

Negué con la cabeza, incluso ese pequeño movimiento me hizo sentir nauseas. Sin embargo esta vez no caí, las manos gentiles de Allen me ayudaron a mantenerme en mi sitio.

—Me siento mareada —respondí con voz queda.

—¿ Has bebido algo que no sea cerveza?

Trate de recordar lo sucedido esa noche. Los recuerdos pasaron fugaces en mi mente como una cinta rebobinada hasta llegar con el extraño liquido que Rikei me había ofrecido. El sabor aun permanecía en mi paladar

—Sí, era una bebida sabor a coco —respondí. Allen puso una cara extraña—, olía extraño

—¡ Eso ha sido un preparado! —exclamó incrédulo a mis palabras.

Intente recordar que significaba esa palabra, estaba segura que la había escuchado antes…

Antes de poder preverlo unas manos fuertes me levantaron de mi asiento, estaba segura que en algún punto me había perdido y también estaba segura que él lo había notado.

—W-Walker —dije sujetándome de su cuello en un intento por no caerme. Todo volvía a girar violentamente a mí alrededor causándome arcadas que contuve con mi fuerza de voluntad.

Allen no dijo nada, tampoco prestó el más mínimo interés a mis palabras, solo se limito a llevarme a través de la casa entre sus brazos. De mis labios salían palabras atropelladas y apenas audibles, ni siquiera yo misma sabía que estaba diciendo. Varias voces —aparte de la mía— llamaban a la persona que me sostenía gentilmente. Él las ignoro y siguió su camino hacia la puerta principal de la casa, donde había algunas personas aun tomando extraños brebajes.

—Allen… —dije incapaz de aguantar las ganas de decir su nombre. Cada silaba representaba alegría para mí.

Él bajo la vista para mirarme. Sus ojos lucían enojados, pero tan pronto escucho lo que dije una sonrisa adorno su rostro, la más sincera que le había visto dar.

Aquella imagen fue lo último que logre advertir antes de que la oscuridad lo cubriera todo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Como prometí la actualización ¡ya esta aquí!<em>

_Eso significa que no estoy calcinada por ninguna estrella o meteorito perdido, no se preocupen._

_& seguimos con la vida de Lenalee, una estudiante común de segundo año del instituto medio superior. Ella al igual que todas las chicas se siente levemente atraída al chico popular, aun cuando lo niegue —¿A que chica no le ah pasado?—. Bueno la ambientación cambio a la casa de Rikei. Ya saben lo usual en un fiesta sin supervisión parental. _

_¿Ahora que pasara? Lenalee inconsciente, Allen llevándola lejos de aquel lugar de perdición(?) y los amigos de ella sin darse cuenta de su repentina desaparición. _

__¿Nuestra pareja favorita tendrá un poco de intimidad? ¿Acaso las barreras invisibles serán derribadas? __

_Espéralo__ en el siguiente capitulo de Gakko no ai._

_Recuerda que cada vez que dejas un review un gatopan es salvado de morir_

_¡Larga vida al gatopan! ¡Larga vida a plantón! (?)_


	6. Capítulo 5: ¿Dondé estoy?

**¡ I am alive! **

**Asdf, ¿tarde mucho? Si es así lo siento. **

***redoble de tambores***

**Al fic de una vez**

**Disclamer: **_D. Gray Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino, la trama tan corriente es mía_

* * *

><p><strong>Gakk<strong>**ō**** No Ai**

_**Capitulo 5 ¿Dónde estoy?**_

By B. Poot

&.

Me encontraba sentada con las manos sobre mi regazo, incapaz de despegar la vista de la mesa. Del otro lado Allen y Johnny me observaban curiosos.

Llevábamos varios minutos así, cosa que resultaba incomodo en cierto grado. Me removí inquieta en mi sitio, no solo las miradas de esos dos estaban sobre mí, sino que también las de mis compañeros de trabajo, quienes parecían divertidos por lo sucedido hacia poco tiempo.

—Entonces trabajas aquí… —comentó Johnny observando el lugar.

Levante mi rostro para verlo mejor, al parecer el shock inicial había desaparecido.

—Sí —dije vacilante.

El trabajar en el café de Sachiko no era algo que me avergonzara, era común que chicos tuvieran trabajos a tiempo parcial, pero no me agradaba la idea de que mi pequeño secreto fuera esparcido en todo el instituto. El trabajo era información que prefería mantener confidencial, puesto no deseaba que eso afectara todo lo demás. Komui me había permitido ese pequeño capricho con la condición de que la escuela y mis relaciones amistosas siguieran como de costumbre, en todo caso sí comenzaba a bajar las notas tendría que dejar el café, y yo no deseo eso.

—¿ P-Podrían guardar ese detalle? —pegunté encarándolos.

Ambos chicos me miraron extrañados por tal petición.

—¿ Por qué la necesidad de ocultarlo? No es como si fuera algo malo —dijo Allen apoyándose sobre la mesa

—Tienes razón, no es algo malo o vergonzoso, pero… —dije tranquilamente, tratando de ignorar la atención de los presentes —, mi motivo es egoísta. No quiero ser una carga para mi hermano mayor. Desde que nuestros padres murieron hace más de diez años él se ha encargado de cuidarme, dejando de lado sus deseos. Es por eso que decidí costearme mis propios gastos e intentar ayudar en los gastos de la casa lo mejor que pueda.

La mesa quedó silenciosa.

Los chicos permanecieron mudos por un rato, yo en cambio evite que mi memoria fuera llenada de los recuerdos dolorosos que alguna vez me aquejaron, ahora eran demasiado distantes, pero aun seguían siendo amargos

—Está bien, si eso es lo que deseas —dijo Walker con una sonrisa.

—Lenalee es muy amable —apoyó Johnny.

Los miré incapaz de articular palabra alguna. ¿Estaban aceptado mi petición?

Ellos intercambiaron miradas, no sin antes sonreír de forma cómplice, les devolví el gesto.

—Pero… —preguntó Johnny mirándome de forma extraña— ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

Bajé la vista hacía mis ropas, no lo culpaba por preguntar. Era la única que usaba ese maid, incluso mi _querida_ amiga Sachiko no lo portaba. Nota mental: Asesinar a Sachiko por obligarme solo a _mí _a usarlo.

—Larga historia… —ellos parpadearon confundidos, por supuesto que no les diría que fui obligada a usarlo—. No es mi uniforme habitual, es solo por esta vez —dije lo más rápido que pude al ver la expresión de sus rostros.

No me apetecía que creyeran que siempre trabajaba vestida así.

Después de todo ellos no eran malas personas, pensé en mis adentros con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos perezosamente al sentir como los cálidos rayos matinales acariciaban mi rostro.<p>

Lo primero que mis sentidos captaron fue la suave manta que me cubría, lo segundo fue el olor a desayuno recién hecho y lo tercero era que las cortinas estaban corridas, dejando la habitación en penumbras. Me incorporé sentándome en la cama, para después estirarme como un gato. El cansancio aun estaba en mi cuerpo.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de poder dar unos cuantos pasos me tropecé con algo tirado en el suelo y caí sobre el. Me regañe a mi misma mentalmente por no fijarme en donde pisaba, fue entonces que un quejido brotó de la cosa. Asustada me separé de la manta que lo cubría, esta se movió hasta descubrir lo que ocultaba, en ese momento se fue todo rastro de sueño que aun permanecía en mí.

—¿ W-Walker? —chillé anonadada.

El albino frente a mí me miró antes de bostezar, sus cabellos revueltos y los ojos perezosos eran dos cosas que nunca espere ver esa mañana.

—Buenos días Lenalee —saludó como si nada.

Por mi parte aun permanecía pegada al pie de la cama, incapaz de apartar mis ojos del chico que había salido debajo de la manta. Entonces caí en cuenta de que no me encontraba en mi habitación y tampoco en la casa de algún conocido. Todo en la alcoba me resultaba ajeno.

—¿ D-Donde estoy?

Allen se había levantado y tomado una camisa del armario para cambiarse la que traía puesta.

—En mi casa, al principio pensaba llevarte a la tuya, pero recordé que no sabía tu dirección y tú no estabas en condiciones para decírmela —dijo tirándome una camisa y un pantalón más o menos de mi talla, le mire confundida, él hizo un gesto de que me cambiara —. Entonces esta era mi única opción

Por un momento estuve tentada a preguntar a que se refería con lo de que no estaba en _condiciones_ de dar mi dirección, pero me abstuve de hacerlo cuando me di cuenta que mi memoria comenzaba a fallar en lo que respectaba a lo último de ayer en la noche. Lo poco que lograba recordar era que estaba con Allen charlando en la cocina y después nada, todo completamente blanco.

—Te veo abajo —dijo el dueño de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Me quedé inmóvil en mi sitio, aun con las prendas en mis manos.

¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar al estar en la alcoba de Walker?

Observé el lugar, la mayor parte de sus cosas se encontraban en orden, a excepción de algunas ropas tiradas al pie del armario. Las paredes eran adornadas por algunos posters de bandas como Gun's and roses y Fall Out Boy, mientras del lado de la cama se podía apreciar una pintura un poco extraña.

La imagen mostraba a un tipo duende con extraños ropajes, su mano izquierda era sujetada por un grillete de cadenas, mientras la otra sostenía un ataúd en su espalda. Los colores eran oscuros, cosa que daba un aire un poco perturbador.

Sonreí inconscientemente al observar la manta aun frente a mí, él había sido muy amable dejándome su cama.

De un salto me levante y comencé a quitar mis ropas de la noche pasada, aun tenían impregnado el olor a cigarrillos y a cerveza, por lo que fui sumamente feliz al sentir el contacto de ropa limpia sobre mi piel. Allen me había prestado unos pantalones negros más o menos de mi talla, una camisa blanca de botones manga larga y un suéter azul naval.

Al pasar mis cosas —mis llaves y celular — a los bolsillos del pantalón recordé a Sachiko, de seguro estaría preocupada. Suspiré, me había largado del jardín sin decir a donde me dirigía, no la culpaba si estaba molesta conmigo.

Abrí la puerta y baje las escaleras casi corriendo. Llegué a una pequeña sala de estar, a mano derecha se encontraba la cocina con un pequeño comedor, ahí estaba Allen charlando con un hombre que no conocía. Su cabello era de un rojo intenso, más claro que el de Lavi, vestía ropas negras, además de que la mitad izquierda de su rostro estaba cubierta por una extraña mascara blanca. Me debatí si entrar e interrumpir la conversación, que por cierto no parecía muy amistosa, o esperar a que terminaran. Más cuando opté por la última una hermosa voz me llamó

—¿ Qué haces ahí parada como estatua? Pasa o el desayuno se te enfriará —dijo una voz cantarina, una que incluso dejar de escucharla era un pesar.

No había notado que frente a la estufa se encontraba una mujer alta, su piel era de un blanco perlado y sus labios de un hermoso rojo carmín. Sus ojos eran de un verde profundo y sus cabellos negros como la misma noche, incluso vestida con una blusa gris de tirantes y unos viejos pants negros, lucia radiante.

—Esto… yo… —balbuceé bajo la mirada de los tres presentes, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que presentarme, después de todo era grosero irrumpir en una casa sin invitación—. Buenos días soy Lenalee Lee, gracias por dejarme quedar una noche en su casa —dije rápidamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpas.

De seguro estaban enojados porque Allen me había llevado ahí sin permiso, además de dejarme quedar en su habitación, cosa que seguramente sus padres no pasarían por alto.

—¿ Eh~? Mi estúpido sobrino por fin trajo a una hermosa chica a casa —dijo el hombre de cabellos rojos con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras golpeaba a Walker en la espalda

La mujer lo observó con reproche, más no dijo nada, por su parte Allen casi se estampaba contra la mesa por el golpecito

—¡ Hey! ¿Qué quisiste decir?

—Basta ustedes dos —intervino la mujer cruzándose de brazos, no sin antes reprenderlos con la mirada —; Mi nombre es María, él es Marian —continuó señalando al hombre en la mesa.

Les sonreí mientras tomaba asiento junto a Allen, esto era realmente extraño y ligeramente incomodo. María había servido ya la mesa, frente a cada uno se encontraba ya listo un buen plato de panqueques con zarzamoras, además de que en el centro estaba una jarra de jugo de naranja, un tarro de miel y un frasco de mermelada.

—¿ Y bien? —cuestionó Marian mientras echaba a sus panqueques miel

Allen rodó los ojos, los cuatro nos encontrábamos en la mesa.

María había terminado charlando conmigo, al parecer teníamos el mismo gusto en la música y en otras cosas de chicas, resultaba una compañía agradable. En cambio Allen y su tío no habían intercambiado palabra alguna, ambos se mantenían concentrados en sus platos —o al menos Allen, pues su tío Marian me sonreía de vez en cuando— en completo silencio.

—¿ Ambos van en el mismo salón? —habló María ignorando la pregunta del pelirrojo

—Compartimos siete clases de diez —dijo Allen terminando su sexto panqueque.

Asentí dándole la razón, no pensé que fuera tan atento con algo tan poco importante. María sonrió, y por alguna extraña razón me agrado lo que veía en sus ojos

—Es la primera vez que Allen trae a alguien a casa —comentó pensativa —, siempre pensé que pasaba mucho tiempo en sus actividades extracurriculares para…

María se detuvo al escuchar como mi móvil comenzaba a sonar en mi bolsillo, la miré apenada, pero ella me dedicó una mirada de _no te preocupes_. Revisé el aparato, en la pantalla se podía leer en letras grandes "Nuevo mensaje recibido"

Apreté el botón de leer, pero tan pronto lo hice me di cuenta de una terrible verdad.

¡Era Sábado! Y mi turno empezaba en menos de treinta minutos, había estado tan distraída con lo de esta mañana que apenas me detuve a pensar en lo demás. Sachiko me había mandado el mensaje para saber cómo estaba y si había vuelto sola a casa. Otro peso de remordimiento cayó sobre mí, mi hermano debía de estar muy preocupado, ni siquiera lo había llamado para avisarle que saldría esa noche.

Sin darme cuenta me había puesto de pie, llamando la atención de mis anfitriones.

—Disculpen, me tengo que ir —dije rápidamente, mi vista estaba clavada en el reloj que colgaba del otro lado del comedor.

8:35 am, el turno iniciaba a las 9:00 am, lo que me dejaba con 25 minutos para llegar desde donde quiera que estuviera.

—¿ Tan rápido? —inquirió María con voz desilusionada

—Sí, había olvidado que hoy tengo algo que hacer —mentí, no quería decirles que trabajaba a tiempo parcial en un café

—Entonces regresa cuando tengas tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa capaz de dejar a cualquiera sin aliento.

Asentí devolviéndole el gesto, más cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal una mano me detuvo. Se trataba de Allen, quien me guió a otra puerta. Le miré confundida, el tiempo corría y eso no era nada bueno

—Yo te llevaré —dijo llevándome a la cochera, donde se encontraban una moto roja demasiado flamante y un malibu negro.

Sin perder tiempo me pasó un casco y se subió a la moto.

Nunca había montado una y de cierta forma no me sentía muy segura de querer subir, pero no tenía otra opción. Tomé asiento detrás de él, sujetándome de su torso en un intento de prever una dolorosa caída.

—No te sueltes por ningún motivo —dijo antes de que el motor ronroneara e iniciáramos marcha.

¿A qué se refería por ningún motivo?

No necesité preguntar, lo comprendí tan pronto noté que ya estábamos demasiado lejos de la cochera de Allen. La sensación de abandonar mi estomago en el punto de partida no se hizo esperar al igual que la de volar. Instintivamente me aferré más a la camisa de Allen escondiendo mi rostro en su espalda. Aunque no lo pude ver, estaba segura que estaba riendo.

Definitivamente nunca más me subiría a una moto.

* * *

><p>La puerta de servicio se cerró detrás de mí con un sonido sordo.<p>

El pasillo que se extendía frente a mi estaba completamente vació, cosa que me hizo sentir tanto aliviada como asustada. Con pasos rápidos me acerqué a mi locker, con la velocidad del sonido tomé mi uniforme y me encerré en el baño del personal.

La apariencia que el pequeño espejo de marco dorado me ofrecía era horrible.

Todo mi cabello se encontraba revuelto por el viaje a toda velocidad en moto, y ni hablar de la ropa, que me quedaba ligeramente grande. En cuestión de milésimas de segundo me deshice de las ropas de Walker y me puse el uniforme de la cafetería. Esta vez no se trataba del traje de Maid, sino de un conjunto demasiado simple. El uniforme había sido diseñado por la madre de Sachiko, y debo admitir que tiene un buen gusto. Este consiste en una blusa blanca con mangas bajas, una falda de color rojo y un corsé de color negro, a juego con una diadema de los mismos colores. A diferencia de Sachiko yo lo usaba con botas, puesto me son más cómodas.

En menos de una exhalación ya me encontraba en el área de los comensales, junto a los demás empleados, quienes ya estaban listos para recibir a los clientes.

Del otro lado, Sachiko me preguntaba silenciosa donde había estado, su rostro mostraba preocupación absoluta, cosa que me hizo sentir remordimiento. En silencio le susurré que esperará, después le diría todo lo que quisiera saber. Ella hizo una mueca de inconformidad, sin embargo, aceptó mi respuesta.

Kawamura se acercó a la puerta y cambio el pequeño letrero que estaba en la puerta, de _Cerrado_ ha _Abierto_.

Así fue como inicio otro día de trabajo, un día que seguramente no olvidaría, puesto no todos los días despiertas en la habitación del chico más popular de todo el instituto.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal?<strong>_

_**Estoy segura que al menos una desearía despertar en la habitación de Allen, oko no ._.**_

_**Bueno con esto se conoce un poco más sobre la vida de nuestro protagonista, ¿a que nadie esperaba que apareciera Maria? Si me preguntan. a sì me la imgaino cuando la invoco en ese universo alterno.**_

_**Preparensé porque ya va a iniciar la guerra xD **_

_**Esa noche va a desencadenar muchas situaciones locas, vergonzosas, y más que nada despertar celos**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, ¡son tan hermosos! Ya saben que pueden preguntar lo que sea através de ellos.**_

_**Dejen su opinión y situaciones extrañas en las que quieran ver a Allen y a Lenalee**_

_**Me voy, se supone que estoy haciendo tarea xP**_

_**¿Un review?**_


	7. Capítulo 6: Anónimo

**¡Saludos mundanos, nefilims y subterráneos!**

**Pc esta de regresó con el siguiente capitulo. **

**Hoy no estoy de ánimos para dar una introducción, así que vayamos al grano...**

**Disclamer: **D. Gray Man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino, la maldita que no ha sacado más capítulos de DGM en más de dos meses.

***Aplausos***

* * *

><p><strong>Gakkō No Ai<strong>

_**Capitulo 6: Anónimo**_

&.

—¡¿ Qué tu qué?! —gritó Sachiko anonadada.

Me limité a asentir, no me apetecía volver a relatar lo ocurrido esa mañana.

Ambas nos encontrábamos sentadas en una de las bancas del centro comercial, la luz del crepúsculo proyectaba nuestras sombras sobre el concreto hidráulico que cubría la calzada del edificio. Sachiko llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, algo parecido a un kimono, por mi parte aun vestía la ropa de Walker puesto no tenía otro cambio de ropa.

—¡ No puedo creerlo! —exclamó acercándose más a mí, pareciera que le dije que Panic! At the disco había lanzado un disco de Hardcore.

—Pues créelo porque te estoy diciendo la verdad —respondí en un suspiro.

Ciertamente, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace una semana que algo así me sucedería no le hubiera creído. Después de todo cualquier chica del instituto se hubiera vuelto loca si hubiera despertado en la habitación de Walker, pero ese no era mi caso. Intenté imaginar a otra en mi lugar, todos los resultados eran desastrosos, además de que en cierto modo eso me irritó.

—Te envidio —musitó Sachiko hundiéndose en su asiento con un puchero en su rostro

Rodé los ojos, otra víctima más de los encantos de Walker

—Olvidemos eso, ahora la cuestión es inventar una cuartada para mi hermano —comenté imitándola, parecíamos plastas en los asientos.

Definitivamente Komui enloquecería si le dijera que pasé la noche en casa de un chico, apenas y me dejaba dormir en casa de Bak o de Lavi, quienes se supone eran amigos de la infancia. Con pereza incliné mi cabeza del lado izquierdo, el reloj digital del centro comercial marcaba las 5:45 pm, lo que significaba que mi hermano pronto llegaría a casa.

Obligué a mi cerebro a idear un buen plan, uno creíble y convenientemente bueno, más no se me ocurrió nada.

—No te preocupes por eso —habló Sachiko después de un largo rato de silencio, de seguro aun dándole vueltas a lo que me había ocurrido —, deje un mensaje en tu contestadora. Ya sabes, te quedaste a dormir en mi casa. Una pijamada de chicas.

Sonreí ante sus palabras y en un arrebato de alegría la abracé

—¿ Te eh dicho antes que eres la mejor amiga del mundo?

Sachiko rió, aunque al principio se resistió —y porque casi nos caemos de espaldas al suelo— me devolvió el abrazo.

—Unas cientos de veces, aunque aun son demasiado pocas para mi gusto

Ambas reímos una vez más acompañadas de la luz del crepúsculo antes de volver a casa.

Sin duda alguna había elegido bien a mi mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>Me hundí más en la manta color chocolate cuando otro ataque de temblores ataco mi cuerpo.<p>

A pesar de ser primavera el clima era frio, tal vez se trataba de un frente frio o algo por el estilo, puesto se había instalado de improviso. Froté mis manos bajo la manta en un intento de darme calor, aunque no fue suficiente para quitar la ausencia de energía calorífica.

Aun temblando, tomé la taza de cocoa caliente que estaba en la mesita junto a mí y bebí de ella. Sonreí al recordar que Komui la había hecho para mí hacía unos minutos atrás. Él por su parte se había preparado café, y en estos momentos se encontraba profundamente dormido en la habitación de al lado. Se había quedado dormido leyendo "Ángeles y demonios" de Dan Brown, uno de sus libros favoritos. Por mi parte me encontraba hecha bolita en mi cama, mientras terminaba mi reporte de laboratorio de Química.

Eché un vistazo al reloj digital que estaba sobre la cómoda, eran las 8:45 pm del domingo. El sábado en la tarde regresé a casa con cinco minutos de sobra, permitiéndome cambiarme de ropa antes de que mi hermano me viera con las ropas de Walker. Por suerte había escuchado los mensajes de la contestadora, así que estaba enterado de la pijama, solo me pidió que le avisará con tiempo puesto se preocupó cuando no me encontró en casa

El domingo en la mañana la vida regreso a su cauce normal, el café se lleno ya que muchas tiendas hicieron ofertas jugosas, así que no faltaron compradores sedientos y hambrientos que desearán satisfacer sus necesidades con un buen almuerzo.

Dejé la taza en su sitio inicial y comencé a teclear nuevamente, unas líneas más y pronto terminaría. En la barra de tareas comenzó a parpadear una luz naranja, cosa que me distrajo de mi empresa, se trataba del MSN. No muy convencida presioné la ventana, era Sachiko, quien me pidió el formato que se había entregado con anterioridad para dicho trabajo.

Suspiré, a veces me sorprendía lo distraída que podía llegar a ser.

En la ventana principal apareció mi lista de contactos, con puntitos verdes para los que estaban Online; Bak y Lou Fa estaban en modo ocupado, mientras Lavi y Sachiko permanecían disponibles. Mordí mi labio inferior, ahora que lo pensaba bien no había hablado con Lavi desde el viernes, cosa extraña entre nosotros, y tampoco había asistido a la cafetería el fin de semana.

Por alguna extraña razón mi vista fue a parar en la ropa que se encontraba colgada en mi armario, ahí se encontraban las ropas que Walker me había prestado, las había lavado y tenía planeado devolvérselas mañana. Lavi no sabía lo sucedido en la fiesta del viernes y por ningún motivo tenía que enterarse.

Estaba dispuesta a regresar al reporte cuando un correo llegó a mi bandeja de entrada. Algo curiosa lo abrí, no sin antes tomar otro sorbo de cocoa, lo que no fue buena idea, pues casi lo escupo todo por la sorpresa.

En la pantalla había aparecido una foto, una que no pensé que podría existir. A pesar de que había sido tomada de noche se podía apreciar a las dos personas una junto a la otra, ambos demasiado cerca. El primero tenía el cabello blanco y el segundo de un color verde oscuro tan largo como delgado. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para evitar gritar, sin duda alguna reconocía ese lugar, era la cocina de Rikei.

Sin embargo, mi sorpresa aumento cuando me di cuenta que no solo era una foto, sino varias. Unas eran en la cocina y las otras eran durante mi rato de inconsciencia, en las que aparecía siendo cargada por Walker. Un extraño calor invadió mi rostro mientras mi corazón se aceleró.

¿Quién las había tomado?

Al pie de la última, en donde por alguna extraña razón Allen me miraba de una forma extraña mientras dormía, se leía en letras grandes y rojas:

ALÉJATE DE ALLEN O SUFRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS

¿Aquello era una amenaza?

Regresé al inicio del correo. La dirección desde donde me la habían enviado estaba protegida puesto lo habían mandado desde un centro de mensajería y para ser honesta no era muy buena con los ordenadores.

¿Cómo rayos me había metido en esto?

* * *

><p>—¡ Kyaaa! No puedo creerlo<p>

—Lo sé, la fiesta del viernes fue épica

El pequeño grupo de chicas comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción, mientras chillaban con sus voces agudas.

Aun tan temprano en la mañana tenían energía para eso, cosa que me pareció imposible para una persona normal. Ignoré sus cotilleos. No necesitaba saber lo que paso o no ahí, después de todo me había colado sin siquiera desearlo, más mi sentido auditivo no permitió mi cometido, puesto se agudizo más de lo normal al escuchar su nombre.

—¿ Vieron a Allen? —mencionó la primera adoptando una expresión extraña

—Por supuesto, se fue temprano de la fiesta —recordó su compañera —, ¿Por qué?

Sus dos amigas la miraron incrédulas, no sabían si reírse o tenerle lastima

—No lo sabe

—Al parecer no —hablaron entre ellas ignorando a la segunda.

—¿ Qué? Díganme quiero saber —refunfuño la excluida cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, es cierto que Allen se fue temprano —habló la primera, su amiga asintió confirmando lo que ya sabía de antemano —, pero no se fue solo. Al parecer se desapareció por bastante tiempo y cuando volvió fue para marcharse.

—¿ Y quién estaba con él?

Sus amigas se encogieron de hombros ante la pregunta.

—No recuerdo su nombre, pero fue de lo más extraño. Él se la llevo en brazos, además ella lucia perdida. No paraba de decir que la soltara y de llamarlo, pero Allen no le hizo caso, incluso cuando los chicos le dijeron que la dejara en la habitación de arriba él se negó.

—No sabía que Allen tenía novia, y si así fuera siempre pensé que sería Road

El trió asintió en silencio.

—Esperen, creo que ya recordé su nombre. Era algo así como…

No me quedé a escuchar toda la conversación, tan pronto como escuche aquello salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Por alguna extraña razón mi rostro hervía, incluso sentí mis orejas arder ¿qué estaba sucediendo conmigo?

Apresuré el paso hacia el salón de física —mi primera clase de la mañana—, no me apetecía escuchar más conversaciones ajenas y tampoco quería saber más sobre esa dichosa fiesta. Pero al parecer mi racha de mala suerte había llegado para quedarse ya que de lo único que hablaban Sachiko y Lou Fa era de eso.

—Te buscamos por todas partes —dijo Lou Fa exagerando su preocupación — ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Al baño —mentí, Lou Fa gustaba de Walker por lo que no podía decirle que pase toda la noche junto a él, además eso solo lograría enojarla más.

Sachiko me lanzó una mirada confundida, ella sabía lo ocurrido. En silencio le pedí que no dijera nada, o al menos no por ahora; Lou Fa no pareció convencerse con mi respuesta, así que me apresuré a añadir:

—Me encontré con un viejo amigo y me quede conversando, pero como ya era tarde me acompaño de vuelta a casa.

—Ya veo —comentó relajándose un poco.

Deseé que todo lo ocurrido el viernes no hubiera sucedido, era un hecho que no lo podría olvidar fácilmente. Evite el tema toda la mañana, aunque eso fue difícil. El único momento en el que tuve un respiro fue en la clase de Química, clase que por mala o buena suerte solo compartía con Sachiko y Walker.

Mi mejor amiga no volvió a tocar el tema, cosa que agradecí mentalmente, ya tenía suficiente de aquello. Por otra parte Walker no parecía prestarle mucha atención, además de que nuestra relación en el instituto era más superficial y muy delicada, cosa que cualquiera con el sentido de la vista y un poco de sentido común podía notar.

Como ya estábamos cerca de los exámenes finales la clase transcurrió entre cotilleos y aviones de papel que atacaban indiscriminadamente a quien se atravesara en su camino, no obstante tuvimos que entregar el reporte de laboratorio pendiente, y por desgracia, formar nuevos equipos de trabajo para la próxima clase de laboratorio.

Obviamente, como las inseparables amigas que somos, Sachiko y yo estábamos en el mismo grupo, aunque siendo un total de dos personas tuvimos que acoplarnos a un grupo mayor. Las únicas dos opciones eran: grupo de Daisya (Al cual no deseaba por ningún motivo cerca de mí) y el grupo de Walker, quien pareció notar el miedo revoloteando en mis ojos, por lo que nos ofreció asilo muy amablemente.

Realmente no deseaba integrarme a ninguno de los dos, pues la amenaza del día anterior aun estaba presente, sin embargo, no había más remedio.

Debo admitir que de algún modo el correo si me infundio un cierto sentimiento de vulnerabilidad, que hasta ahora sigue presente, después de todo no conozco la identidad del anónimo y por lo que podría o no saber, él o ella podría estar cerca. Tal vez me conocía de alguna parte, del club de natación o atletismo, o probablemente compartíamos algunas clases. Cualquiera que fuera la situación no me dejaba tranquila.

Ahora bien, solo había dos opciones posibles para este problema:

Uno. Hacer lo que el correo dice, lo que es igual a alejarme por completo de Walker, evitando todo tipo de interacción.

Eso no sería difícil, no es como si fuéramos muy unidos o algo así, más no era algo que me causara alegría.

Dos. Negarme a realizar lo solicitado por el anónimo ¿Quién se creía que era para ordenar algo así?

¿Acaso tendría que estar temerosa de lo que me podría hacer o no? Y en todo caso, si accediera a sus demandas ¿quién me garantiza que no seguirá extorsionándome con algo más?

La respuesta era clara, tanto como el color del agua. La única solución posible era averiguar la identidad del anónimo, lo que representa un gran problema, pero es mejor que quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

El timbre sonó ruidoso y estridente causando que despertara de mis cavilaciones; Hablando de Walker, aun tenía un asunto pendiente con él.

Tome mi mochila y con paso algo vacilante me dirigí hacía donde él se encontraba, por desgracia no estaba solo, un pequeño grupo de chicos reían y charlaban a su lado. Una vez que notaron mi presencia todos se callaron y me miraron curiosos, Allen por su parte me sonrió, me sentí extraña, algo comenzó a revolotear en mi pecho causándome cosquillas.

—¿Qué sucede Lenalee? —inquirió aun sonriente, sus ojos se entrecerraron causando que su rostro pareciera calmado, tranquilo y sincero.

Fue como despertar de un sueño, a pesar de ver su sonrisa varias veces —aunque muy pocas fueron para mí— sentí que era la primera vez que realmente la veía. Era la primera vez que notaba a Allen como un individuo y no como alguien de quien los demás hablaban y adoraban.

Noté la forma irregular de su cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo, observé lo bien que se le veía el uniforme del instituto. La forma en que la camisa blanca parecía ser una segunda piel y como el pantalón negro lo hacía lucir elegante, la corbata (que a mi parecer resultaba algo ridícula con su estampado estilo escocés) roja y negra quedaba un poco suelta descubriendo parte de su pecho, dejando una vista exquisita de su piel nívea.

Las palabras abandonaron mi garganta y mi mente quedó en blanco.

¿Qué era lo que iba decir? ¿Para qué me había acercado a él?

Él me miraba esperando que dijera algo, más mi cerebro apenas podía funcionar correctamente. Trate de formular algo simple y entendible, de recordar al menos los monosílabos y como unirlos para formar palabras, sin embargo, eso me tomo cerca de un minuto.

Más cuando por fin había recordado como formular oraciones, una mano se cerró en mi brazo y me arrastro a la salida. Era Sachiko, quien ni siquiera volteó a ver con quien estaba o que estaba haciendo.

—Vamos Lenalee —dijo llevándome como un saco de patatas, el pasillo se encontraba atestado de estudiantes, todos con una misma dirección: la cafetería —, tenemos que alcanzar la pizza

Los castaños ojos de Sachiko brillaron llenos de anhelo y determinación, y como si fuera una motocicleta en una autopista llena de autos se abrió paso entre la multitud. Empujando y pasando por espacios realmente estrechos, así logramos llegar a la cafetería en una sola pieza, o al menos eso creo, pues recibimos uno que otro pisotón y miradas envenenadas.

La cosa esta así: El segundo lunes del mes la cafetería sirve pizza de Luna rosa, la mejor pizzería de la ciudad, sin embargo, no hay suficiente para todos los estudiantes, por lo que la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil recibe el estofado sorpresa, la sorpresa es que sabe a comida para perro.

Este día, además de ser conocido como día de pizza, es conocido como 'Estofado asqueroso' la ley es simple: pizza para el fuerte, desgracia para el débil. Una idea de cierto modo muy cruel, sin embargo, justa.

Sin ninguna demora y como si fuera un camión de carga, Sachiko se quito del camino a todo mortal que se le atravesara, y en una exhalación ya estábamos en la fila.

—¡ Lo logramos! —gritó dando saltitos de felicidad, causando que las personas a nuestro alrededor nos vieran raro.

No pude compartir su alegría, aun no salía del estado de shock en el que estaba. Por primera vez en toda mi vida estudiantil había caído en el encanto de Walker, y no por su popularidad y su apariencia, sino por ser el mismo, por su sonrisa sincera.

El calor regreso a mi rostro, tan ardiente y cálido, más antes de que Sachiko pudiera verlo fingí que había perdido mi monedero en mi bolsa.

Supongo que no es necesario decir que nos salvamos del _Estofado sorpresa_, aunque Lavi y Kanda no corrieron con la misma suerte. Sentí un poco de lastima por ellos, aunque no tanta cuando Lavi intento engañar a Jerry —el jefe de cocineros de la cafetería— para que le diera otra cosa, lo que lo hizo merecedor de una ración extra del dichoso estofado.

Después del almuerzo me tocaba clase de Biología, por lo que tuve que ir a mi casillero a buscar mi libro. Sachiko y Lavi tomaron un camino contrario al mío, pues ellos tenían clase de Literatura. Esta vez los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, cosa que agradecí. Tuve suficiente con los pisotones que me dieron durante el almuerzo.

Mi casillero se encontraba en la zona este del cuarto piso, entre las aulas de Artes II y Matemáticas IV

La arquitectura del instituto es algo digno de apreciar, en especial cuando consta de varios edificios regados por aquí y por allá. El edificio principal es de seis pisos y cuenta con una azotea que está adornada con jardineras y bancas. Ahí es donde se encuentran las aulas de las materias regulares, así como la prefectura y el área administrativa. Del lado izquierdo esta otro edificio de tres pisos: el primer piso está conformado por salas audiovisuales y los laboratorios, el segundo por las aulas de informática y salones de usos múltiples, mientras que el tercero pertenece a la biblioteca. Del lado derecho se halla el auditorio.

En la parte posterior se encuentran las canchas de Basquetball, Volleiball, Futbol rápido, Futbol americano y la pista de atletismo, cerca de ellas está el gimnasio, y en el extremo izquierdo la piscina olímpica. También hay otros edificios destinados para los talleres de artes plásticas, danza, teatro, pintura, música y fotografía.

Creo que es fácil deducir que el instituto es demasiado grande para que todo esto y más pueda existir, sin mencionar las múltiples fuentes de soda, baños y vestidores que se esparcen por entre el área deportiva y cultural.

La primera vez que puse un pie en 'Luna Creciente' me quede sin palabras. No podía creer que existiera un Bachillerato tan grande, en especial cerca del centro de la ciudad. El papeleo no fue fácil y examen de ingreso tampoco, sin embargo, logre asegurar un lugar con un puntaje de 86.

Se me asignó un casillero como a todo los demás y un compartimiento para mis zapatos de exterior en el recibidor, además de poder elegir entre los talleres de recreación deportiva y cultural, de los cuales elegí natación y atletismo. La mecánica es simple. Uno está obligado a escoger al menos un taller, el cual llevara un control de asistencia, no habrá evaluaciones y tampoco cuenta como calificación, sin embargo, puedes ser escogido para ser parte de la selección y representar al instituto.

Un _click _basto para avisar que el casillero estaba abierto. En el interior yacían algunos libros y libretas, además de algunas fotos prendidas en la parte posterior de la puerta. Tomé el libro de Biología, y deje el de Química y el cuaderno de Historia. Lo hermoso de tener un casillero es que no tienes que cargar con todos los libros del día, puedes dejar algunos y guardar otras cosas como chamarras y objetos personales.

Ya estaba a punto de marcharme cuando noté una bolsa de papel escondida entre mi mochila. La tomé y estuve tentada a dejarla en el casillero, más me abstuve de hacerlo. No había podido dársela a Walker y no me creía capaz de hacerlo después del incidente de hace rato. El timbre sonó como una alarma, aviso suficiente para decirme que si llegaba tarde a clases la profesora Klaud me dejaría fuera.

Bajé las escaleras casi corriendo, razón por la que tropecé con la persona que estaba justo frente a mí.

—Lo siento —me apresuré a decir, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de mirar de quien se trataba antes de seguir mi camino

—¡Oh! Eres tu —dijo la persona deteniéndome por el brazo.

Por un momento la voz me fue ajena, pero después de una milésima de segundo me di cuenta de quién era. Lo miré incrédula, no pensé que fuera a recordarme después de lo de la fiesta, después de todo ni siquiera me había notado antes. Él sonrió al encontrar mis ojos y su agarre se aflojo hasta dejarme en libertad.

—Rikei —dije aun sin salir de mi estupefacción.

Él, a diferencia de Allen, portaba el uniforme de forma despreocupada. Sus mangas estaban dobladas hasta el hombro y su corbata suelta. Su cabello castaño se encontraba despeinado y sus ojos risueños parecían brillar en alegría.

—Parece que te eh sorprendido —comentó rascando su cabeza

Negué rápidamente, aunque ciertamente si lo había hecho.

—¿Qué clase tienes?

—Biología —dije rápidamente, comencé a estrujar la bolsa de papel en mis manos. Por supuesto que me agradaría platicar con Rikei, pero en otra ocasión — ¿y tú?

—Matemáticas —suspiró pesadamente.

Eso explica porque sube las escaleras, pensé, era notoria su aversión a dicha materia.

—Bueno —dije retomando mi camino —, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego

Pero antes de que pudiera bajar el primer escalón bloqueó mi camino, le miré curiosa. Pareció vacilar un segundo.

—Estaba pensando que después de la escuela, podríamos…

Más no pude escuchar el resto de la oración puesto una mano se apoyo en mi hombro. El contacto cálido me distrajo de las palabras de Rikei, por inercia volteé a ver quién era, pero el sonido fue más rápido y certero.

—Rikei, Lenalee ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Allen tranquilamente.

Mi cuerpo se puso rígido por una extraña razón y mi vista fue a parar lo más lejos posible de Walker.

—Estábamos platicando —respondió Rikei llevando sus manos a los bolsillos. Echo una mirada a Allen, luego me miró y sonrió de forma cómplice—, supongo que esta conversación puede esperar. Nos vemos luego Lenalee

Subió las escaleras hasta perderse de mi vista. Ya no había nadie en los pasillos, solo quedábamos Walker y yo en el descanso de las escaleras.

—¿Vas al aula de biología, verdad?

La voz de Allen resonó cerca de mi oído, cosa que fue agradable en cierto modo. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás para verlo.

—Sí

Sus ojos grises se toparon con los míos, quería seguir mirándolo, pero algo en mi interior me ordenó apartar la mirada.

—Te acompaño, también es mi siguiente clase —comentó retirando su mano de mi hombro, se me había olvidado que estaba ahí.

Caminamos el pequeño tramo de escaleras que nos faltaba y llegamos al tercer piso, donde tomamos nuevamente las escaleras para el segundo piso. Mis manos estaban inquietas, lo suficiente como para volver a estrujar la bolsa que llevaba conmigo

—¿Qué era…?

—Quería…

Nos miramos el uno al otro antes de soltar una pequeña risa. De cierto modo nos la habíamos arreglado para hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Tú primero —dije antes de que me dijera lo mismo, cosa que estaba a punto de hacer antes de que me le adelantara.

—¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir en la clase de química? —inquirió sonriendo, mientras llegábamos al segundo piso

—Eso, es esto —dije entregándole la bolsa de papel. Allen lo observó extrañado, basto con que mirara su interior para saber de que hablaba —. Gracias por todo, es decir, lo del viernes y el sábado

La bolsa guardaba la ropa que me había prestado. Su semblante tranquilo pareció ablandarse más, sus ojos me miraron de una forma extraña.

—No fue nada —respondió acariciando mi cabeza

Tal acto me sorprendió de sobremanera. Mi cuerpo fue expuesto a sentimientos contradictorios. Una extraña calidez invadió mi pecho, al igual que una necesidad de apartarlo y salir huyendo. No era la primera vez que un chico me tocaba, Lavi solía hacerlo de vez en cuando. Incluso disfrutaba de jalar mis cachetes, sin embargo, esto era diferente. Con él no sentía ansiedad y mucho menos la sensación de que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho.

Allen sonreía, ajeno al debate que se llevaba dentro de mí. Quería que retirara su mano de mi cabello, pero a la vez deseaba que no lo hiciera.

No pude hablar o hacer algo, era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Ya habíamos llegado al aula, lugar donde la maestra Klaud nos esperaba, y debo decir, que contenta no estaba.

* * *

><p>Las clases habían acabado, o al menos las mías ya.<p>

Sachiko y yo caminábamos por los pasillos interiores del edificio, en dirección al recibidor. Lavi tenía práctica de basquetball, por lo que hoy regresábamos solas a casa.

—Deberías haberlo visto, fue tan gracioso —dijo Sachiko riendo hasta no poder más.

—¿En serio? —pregunté tratando de aguantar la risa, pero no tuve mucho éxito.

El maestro de literatura había hecho que ensayaran un fragmento de Romeo y Julieta, siendo Julieta Lavi y Romeo Debitto. Según Sachiko fue demasiado gracioso, en especial porque los habían obligado a usar vestuario. Incluso en mi imaginación Lavi lucia demasiado masculino para usar un vestido pomposo y peluca, debió ser amenazado horriblemente para acceder a vestirse así.

Sachiko secó las lágrimas que asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos, la risa fue tal que no sabía si llorar o seguir riendo.

—Desearía haber estado ahí —dije una vez que llegamos al recibidor.

Algunas personas platicaban en una esquina, mientras otras cambiaban su calzado. Los cajones estaban dispuestos en filas paralelas, y se alzaban como pequeñas murallas una a lado de otra.

—No te preocupes —habló Sachiko dirigiéndose a su cajón, el mío estaba a dos espacios del suyo —, podrás verlo luego —Su sonrisa se ensanchó al mostrarme su móvil. Una señal irrefutable de que tenía fotos de lo sucedido.

Reí ante su astucia. Ella era malvada, por eso me agradaba.

Abrí la pequeña puerta —esta a diferencia de la del casillero no tenia seguro—, en el interior se encontraban mis zapatos de exterior, y a su lado una nota. Me extrañe de encontrar el trozo de papel, busqué a la persona que pudo ponerlo ahí, pero no había nadie cerca. No recordaba haber visto a alguien próximo al área cuando llegue.

—Hablando de Literatura, el profesor organizara una obra de teatro para el festival —continuó Sachiko, sin embargo, no le presté atención.

Deshice el dobles de la hoja revelando su interior, cosa que deseé no haber hecho.

En letras grandes y deformes, de un color negro carbón, se leía:

¿ERES CIEGA O ACASO TONTA? ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO DIRÉ: ALEJATE DE ALLEN.

A un lado, silenciosa y venenosa, una fotografía se escondía. Era imposible no identificarla, en especial cuando se trataba de uno de los pasillos de la escuela. En ella se había fijado el momento en el que Allen había acariciado mi cabeza, su sonrisa sincera estaba ahí también, al igual que un rayón horrible donde debería estar mi rostro.

—¿Lenalee? —Sachiko me miraba con un puchero en su rostro, sus manos en sus caderas de forma inquisitiva

Arrugué la nota y la foto entre mis manos, disimuladamente oculté mi puño entre la tela de mi falda.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —dijo soltando el aire que había guardado en sus cachetes, su mirada decía: Eres incorregible—. Es suficiente estar aquí nueve horas al día

—Tienes razón —Cambié mis zapatos, no sin antes tirar dentro del cajón esos fragmentos de papel, no me apetecía verlos nunca más

Junto a Sachiko abandoné el edificio. Eche una mirada atrás, el anónimo me conocía lo suficiente como para saber mi numero de cajón.

Esa nota era una amenaza muy directa. Podía pasar desapercibido el e-mail, pero esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahora a responder reviews...<strong>_

_**Ediof606: **Gracias por leer :'D. Me agrada que te guste, perdón por actualizar mucho tiempo después nwnUU_

_**Lenalee45: **Holi, holi. Estoy feliz de tener nuevamente un review tuyo. Gracias por leer un fic tan amorfo ;w; daré lo mejor de mí._

_**Guest: **Por supuesto que sí. Estaba en mis planes desde un comienzo, no desesperes ;D_

_**X-Jaden-Korr-X: **Concuerdo contigo en un 200% Allen es todo un cabellero, aunque un poco tonto un 50% de las veces xD aquí tienes tu acción, espero que lo hayas disfrutado c:_

_**...**_

_**Realmente hoy me siento muy mal. Tengo infección de garganta y estoy en depresión u-u**_

_**Hoy perdí a me mejor amigo, mascota y un miembro de mi familia. Mi amado perro llamado Spike murió hoy a las 10:45 am. Yo era la más apegada a él y su perdida me afecta demasiado; aun recuerdo cuando me lo entregaron en brazos cuando era un cachorro... **_

_**Aun duele y mucho...**_

_**Perdón por desahogar mis problemas aquí, se que no es lo correcto. **_

_**¡En fiiiiiiin!**___

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si así lo fue aprieta en bonito de aquí abajo y deja un hermoso review**_

_**Pc fuera**_

_**Paz&amor **_


	8. Capítulo 7: Un mal día

**Supongo que estoy de vuelta por un tiempo breve. **

**Eh decidido actualizar especialmente esta historia porque eh visto que al fandom realmente le gusta y por Manu, quien me envió un MP qué ha motivado un poco mi animo tan decaído estos últimos meses. **

**Explicaciones para después, ¡ahora iniciemos con el fic!**

**Disclamer: **_D. Gray-Man no me pertenece es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino ¡Sigo esperando Sensei, ya he sido muy paciente!; La historia es mía con todos sus fallos y criticas._

* * *

><p><em>El amor es proporcional al dolor que nos da. <em>

_Entonces, si mi dolor es todo el amor que te tengo ¿Este sera tan infinito como el cariño que te tuve?_

_No creo poder soportarlo. No soy tan fuerte como todos dicen..._

* * *

><p><strong>Gakk<strong>**ō**** No Ai**

**.**

_**Capitulo 7 Un mal día**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

By B. Poot

.

Ahí estaba.

Tal y como había estado otro el miércoles, y antes le precedió otro el martes.

Silencioso. Venenoso. Acusador.

No era necesario desdoblar aquel pedazo de papel para saber su contenido. Prácticamente ya conocía el mensaje. Todos los días pasados habían sido lo mismo, tanto en mi cajón de zapatos de recepción como en mi casillero.

Siempre están ahí, casi a toda hora.

Las palabras plasmadas en esas hojas de papel son veneno en tinta. Lanzadas con odio palpable, una clara amenaza y censura a mi conducta _Rastrera_, como suelen llamarla.

Ahora, esas mismas palabras se vuelven realidad.

Dejaron de ser simples avisos para convertirse en acciones, acciones que seguramente terminaran empeorando tarde o temprano. La prueba está ahí, frente a mis ojos.

Por suerte no hay nadie cerca para ver el interior de mi cajonera, o de lo contrario tendría que inventarme una muy buena excusa para semejante asquerosidad. Puedo reconocer basura de distintos tipos, tanto orgánica como inorgánica, aunque para mi mala suerte hay más de la primera; Mis zapatos no están a la vista, lo que significa que están bajo aquel montón de desperdicios o seguramente fueron secuestrados como el martes, que casualmente terminaron dentro del bote de basura de la entrada. El olor revuelve mi estomago a tal punto que de tener alimento dentro, lo vomitaría.

_Seguramente está desde ayer…_

La frustración y el rencor no se hacen esperar, me siento demasiado molesta como para preocuparme por otra cosa que no sea una retribución al daño causado. Tomó el papel doblado que esta sobre la pila de basura y lo guardó en el bolsillo de mi falda, para después buscar el bote de basura más próximo y proceder a sacar de mi cajonera mi recordatorio de **"Aléjate de Allen o…"**

¿Pero qué rayos sucede con las chicas de esta escuela?

Realmente no lo entiendo, y no creo entenderlo nunca. ¿Qué eh hecho para que lleguen a pensar que tengo algo que ver con Walker? ¿Acaso tienen una mente tan retorcida para ver cosas donde realmente no existe nada de nada?

¡Arrrg!

Y lo que más me molesta y fastidia del caso.

¡Por qué es conmigo!

No eh hecho absolutamente nada para que alguien llegue a pensar que mantengo X tipo de relación con mi compañero de clases, porque después de todo solo eso somos. Dos chicos que terminaron compartiendo la mayor parte de su tiempo escolar por mera casualidad ¿acaso es mi culpa que Seyla, la secretaria de administración, en uno de sus tantos trabajos haya cometido una semejante aberración al ponernos juntos? ¡No, por supuesto que no!

Unas inmensas ganas de gritar me invaden, pero en lugar de eso opto por sacar toda la basura de mi cajonera lo más furiosamente posible que puedo, el enojo y la impotencia me queman por dentro. Para cuando me doy cuenta ya no queda nada más que esa fetidez horrorosa, mis zapatillas no se ven por ningún lado.

¡Lo que me faltaba!

—Mierda —farfulló entre dientes, más irritada de lo que ya estoy.

Bien, es momento de calmarse.

¿Qué como lo sé?

Fácil, una vez que comienzo a soltar palabras nada propias de mi misma significa que estoy perdiendo la cordura y la prudencia que me caracteriza, o como diría Lavi "Lenalee está que arde de furia". Lo que técnicamente es cierto, puesto mi rostro comienza a volverse rojo y caluroso.

Así que respira Lenalee, no dejes que ellos o ellas —o quien rayos sea— se salga con la suya.

Cierro mis ojos y trato de controlar mi respiración para calmarme, me toma algunos minutos pero al final lo logro. Para cuando vuelvo a abrirlos me doy cuenta que ya no soy la única en la recepción, algunos alumnos ya hacen acto de presencia, entre ellos esta Kanda, quien me observa de una forma que me hace intuir que ya sospecha de mi secreto.

Bien, eh de confesarme.

Todo eso de las notitas de amenaza y los obsequios indeseados son un secreto propio, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera mi hermano Komui. Sí, ya sé que es muy estúpido no decir nada acerca de la intimidación en la que estoy actualmente, pero, si yo llegara a decir algo Sachiko y Lavi se preocuparían. Suficiente tienen con sus propios asuntos como para que los enrede en mis propios problemas.

Por un momento estoy a punto de soltar un jadeo ante la repentina atención de Kanda hacía mi, más al último segundo lo ahogo al fondo de mi garganta en un intento de no darle más indicios acerca de mi secreto.

—Buenos días Kanda —saludo con la mejor sonrisa que puedo darle, él en cambio se mantiene estático e inexpresivo, tal y como de costumbre

Todos a nuestro alrededor siguen con lo suyo, la mayoría solo dura unos que otros minutos para después desaparecer al final del pasillo que lleva a las escaleras, solo nosotros permanecemos ahí, mirándonos mutuamente. Si pudiera tomaría mis cosas y huiría hacia mi primera clase, no obstante, no puedo hacerlo. Sin mis zapatillas para piso no _debería_ ingresar a los pisos de las aulas, e incluso intentarlo bajo la presencia de Kanda seria sospechoso, tarde o temprano terminaría preguntando por mi calzado.

—¿Dónde están tus zapatos? —inquirió repentinamente.

Me quede hecha una estatua ante esas palabras.

Por un momento sentí odio hacía Kanda por ser tan observador y deductivo. Supongo que fue mucho pedir el que no se diera cuenta de mi repentino problema, después de todo llevábamos ahí mucho tiempo y yo ni siquiera había hecho el intento de cambiar mi calzado por el reglamentario para los pasillos.

—Los perdí por ahí —mentí descaradamente. Tal vez, si tenía mucha suerte, él se lo creería —. Los lleve a lavar a la casa, pero creo que se me cayeron en el trayecto.

Solté un suspiro resignado y baje el rostro en forma de derrota esperando que Kanda lo dejara por la paz, pero parecía no estar satisfecho con aquello

—¿Exactamente dónde los dejas caer?

Me encogí de hombros

—Tal vez en el metro, a un par de cuadras de la estación, en la entrada de la escuela. No lo sé.

Él seguía mirándome, buscando algo que tirara todo ese teatro que le estaba inventando, pero yo permanecía tranquila, fingiendo que todo lo que decía era cierto.

—Pensé que los había dejado por aquí, pero parece que no es así —dije buscando en los alrededores algún indicio de mis zapatillas, pero no encontré nada hasta que regrese mi vista hacía Yu, quien las sostenía frente a mi rostro.

Parpadee un par de veces para comprobar que esas realmente eran mis zapatillas, en las plantillas se podían leer "Lenalee" y "Lee", cada palabra en una de ellas. Los pobres zapatos se encontraban desfigurados a niveles inconcebibles: totalmente rotos y rayados, sumergidos en tierra, lodo y quien sabe que más. Las suelas se encontraban destrozadas y a punto de desprenderse de lo demás, eso ya no podía considerarse un par de zapatos.

¡Oh por Dios!

¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta gente?

—¿Dónde los encontraste? —pregunte tratando de controlar mi voz ante semejante imagen.

Kanda hace una mueca extraña, no sé si es una sonrisa u otra cosa, pero de lo que estoy segura es que suelta un gruñido. La mano que sostiene los zapatos se cierra con fuerza contenida, a lo que yo solo atino a dar un pequeño salto del miedo.

—La pregunta es ¿Tú hiciste esto… —dice viendo las zapatillas con repulsión, acto que me hace sentir mal, no obstante un cambio en su voz hace que tema por sus palabras— o fue alguien más?

Lo ha dicho.

Ya se dio cuenta.

Me quedo callada, no sé cómo puedo respaldar semejante acto destructivo. Es obvio que no haría algo así, y mucho menos a mis propios zapatos, es entonces que una excusa viene a mi cabeza. Es bastante tonta, pero tengo la esperanza de que funcionara, o al menos eso quiero creer.

—Seguramente se habrán perdido por ahí, ya sabes que los perros suelen morder todo lo que encuentran —digo sonriendo triste, esas zapatillas realmente me gustaban —. Un charco por ahí debió haberlos llenado de lodo.

Le extiendo mi mano para que me entregue el par de zapatos, ni siquiera una visita al zapatero podrá arreglarlos, es un caso perdido. Yu medita mis palabras, se que puede creerme tanto como no, así que estoy preparada para todo.

Por un momento pienso que no me los va a dar y va a insistir por una respuesta más creíble, pero cuando pienso que ya lo perdí me los entrega a regañadientes. Sonrío y ahogo un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias

Él me mira a los ojos, veo que no cree lo que le he dicho, sin embargo, su confianza en mí lo empuja a tratar de hacerlo. Pero eso no significa que está satisfecho con esa respuesta.

Veo que quiere decirme algo, más cuando está a punto de decirlo la campana escolar suena anunciando el inicio de las clases. A lo lejos escuchó las voces de Lavi y Sachiko, es entonces que recuerdo que ellos no pueden ver la evidencia que me delataría. Con mochila y bolso deportivo en hombros doy media vuelta dispuesta a perderme en los pasillos de la escuela, más cuando apenas me eh alejado algunos pasos de Kanda este dice calmadamente:

—Ten cuidado con los perros, o podrían morderte

Le miro por sobre el hombro sin entender lo que me ha dicho, no obstante asiento en silencio antes de seguir mi camino. Sé que él no lo sabe, pero estoy segura que se hace una idea lo que está pasando. Kanda no es tonto, es por eso que temo lo que podría pasar cuando se entere.

Nadie debe enterarse, o de lo contrario una tormenta se desatara.

—o—

Tire las zapatillas en el cesto de basura.

No me serviría de nada quedármelos —estaban destrozados literalmente— además de que si alguno de mis amigos llegara a verlos me harían preguntas como las de Kanda, definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a pasar por una situación similar. Para evitarme cuestionamientos innecesarios cambie mis zapatos de exterior por tenis deportivos. Al final del día tengo una práctica de atletismo, podría decir que llegue temprano para practicar un rato y cualquiera lo creería.

Sin nada más que pensar y resolver tome mis cosas y salí del baño de chicas, si no mal recuerdo tengo clase de Física ¡Genial! Este día no puede ser mejor —nótese el sarcasmo— definitivamente inicie el día con el píe izquierdo.

Al ser la última en arribar al aula el profesor Gustav me dio una corta reprimenda acerca de la puntualidad y de cómo le molestaba que interrumpirán su clase, regaño que tuve que aguantar todo el rato de pie y bajo la mirada de todos mis compañeros, no falta decir que fue sumamente vergonzoso. Para mi fortuna Lavi llego antes que yo, así que aparto un asiento junto al suyo.

Una vez que me vi libre de ir a mi lugar él me recibió con una sonrisa relajada y con un comentario típico de él.

—Así que, hoy tenemos a la Lenalee rebelde —canturreo mientras yo le daba un suave golpe en el hombro —, mañana asegúrate de traer a la cariñosa, necesito algunos mimos después de tanta violencia por parte tuya y de Sachiko

Hice un mohín con los labios al mismo tiempo que le mostraba la lengua.

—Lo siento, ella se fue de vacaciones

—Lastima, deseaba alguno de sus besos —comento sonriendo de costado, por mi parte me puse colorada ante semejantes palabras, pero lo que dijo después me hizo casi caerme de la silla—, supongo que tendré que conformarme con el masoquismo de la violenta

Debí imaginar algo como eso, Lavi siempre tan directo. Si él quería jugar así entonces yo también podía hacerlo.

—Si es abrazos y besos lo que quieres pídeselo a Sachiko, estoy segura que ambos lo disfrutarían más —Ahora fue el turno de Lavi de perder el habla, puedo jurar que su quijada estaba a punto de desencajarse.

Ambos eran tan obvios~

Lavi podía ser muy sobreprotector conmigo, pero con Sacchan lo era aun más. Después de pasar casi toda la vida juntos tarde o temprano lo notaria, incluso creo que fui más consciente de ello que ambos juntos.

Le sonreí ante su mirada incrédula, algunos balbuceos escaparon de sus labios, lo que solo me provoco más risa.

—No te preocupes, no eres tan obvio —mentí, sacando mis cosas para comenzar a anotar lo que estaba en la pizarra —. Recuerda, los mejores amigos lo saben todo.

—¿Ella lo sabe? —inquirió repentinamente consciente de la situación.

Negué con la cabeza ante su rostro invadido por la vergüenza, él soltó un suspiro de alivio; Una cosa es que yo me diera cuenta de sus sentimientos mutuos, sin embargo no iría por ahí soltando confesiones que no me correspondían. Ellos debían darse cuenta solos, aun cuando llevara mucho tiempo. Por suerte Lavi ya era consciente, solo faltaba Sacchan para que la relación se concretara.

—Sabes que estoy de tú lado ¿Verdad? Así que si haces algo tonto para estropearlo te matare

Lavi sonrió ante lo dicho.

_Mejores amigos hasta el final_ —esa era nuestra promesa y lo seguiría siendo hasta el fin de los días, incluso si eso conlleva amenazar al otro para que sea feliz.

—Tú tranquila, yo nervioso —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que el profesor nos mandara a callar por estar interrumpiendo su clase.

Esta será una mañana muuuy larga.

—o—

—¡Lenalee! —llamó Sachiko acercándose junto con Miranda.

Recién terminaba de guardar mi bolso de deportes en el casillero cuando ellas ya se encontraban a mi lado, hablando de la clase de Historia y de los cuchicheos más recientes en la escuela; Era hora del receso, lo que significaba cuarenta y cinco minutos de libertad y un buen y merecido refrigerio, después de todo no había tenido oportunidad de desayunar, por lo que mi estomago ya reclamaba comida.

—¿Qué tal la clase de Literatura? —pregunto Sacchan mientras caminábamos en dirección a la cafetería. Tanto ella como Mira-chan salían de la clase de Biología — ¿Ya te toco pasar a cantar?

Rodé los ojos. ¡Oh God!

—No, pero la siguiente clase es seguro —comente sintiéndome miserable ante la idea.

La cosa esta así: A la profesora Reynolds se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacernos inventar un himno para el colegio, lo respaldo con solidaridad y lealtad a la institución, etc, etc, el caso es que cada persona pasara a cantar su himno frente a toda la clase. Lo peor es que el mejor será presentado ante el director para que se convierta en el himno oficial, cosa que al menos yo no deseo para el mío. Sachiko ya tuvo la desgracia de pasar a cantar, aunque su voz no es tan mala además de que tampoco le importa mucho el que dirán, pan comido para ella, aunque para Miranda y para mí no es precisamente un paseo por el parque.

Sachiko soltó una carcajada llena de regocijo ante mi reacción tan positiva, Miranda por su parte trato de ocultar su sonrisa tras su mano.

—No es tan malo como parece, todo acaba rápido —comentó Mira-chan una vez que nos encontrábamos en el piso de la cafetería

—Solo evita ser escogida como finalista, eso es lo verdaderamente aterrador —Sacchan cerró los ojos repentinamente asustada mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo

Nadie deseaba ser el lamentable ganador de dicho concurso, menos cuando conllevaba una humillación global frente a toda la escuela.

—Ni lo digas —dije antes de empujar la puerta del comedor, el olor a comida recién hecha me golpeo sacándome un suspiro aliviado, mi estomago hacía ¡Grrr! Y más ¡Grrr!

Ya ansiaba probar bocado de la maravillosa comida de Jerry, pero eso no me iba ser posible, o al menos no por el momento, pues Rikei había aparecido frente a mí repentinamente. Sus brazos se extendieron en mi dirección y me sujetaron por los hombros haciendo que retrocediera, alejándome de la gloriosa cafetería.

—Perdonen, me la robare un momento —dijo a Sachiko y a Mirada, ellas nos miraron extrañadas, sin embargo, no opusieron resistencia ante mi secuestro.

Por mi parte no sabía si enojarme o simplemente dejarme hundir en la confusión ¿Cuál era el motivo de tan improvisado movimiento?

—Te vemos adentro —se despidió Sacchan guiñándome un ojo ante de desaparecer por la puerta de la cafetería.

Le mire incrédula ante esa acción ¿Qué rayos trataba de decir con aquello?

El ruido de sillas arrastrándose, el rechinar de los zapatos y tenedores contra los platos era suficiente para indicar que nadie nos estaba prestando atención, todos seguían con sus propios asuntos tal y como nosotros, aunque yo no supiera cual era el mío exactamente.

—¿Qué sucede Rikei? —inquirí, curiosa ante su silencio.

Ambos no somos muy cercanos, 'conocidos' podría ser la palabra más exacta para definir nuestra relación. Yo conocía su existencia antes del viernes pasado, pero él apenas era consciente de que respirábamos el mismo aire en ese lugar. Así que el solo hecho de que de la nada quisiera hablar conmigo era algo que me causaba incertidumbre.

—Quería hablar contigo un minuto —contesto sonriéndome de costado, seguramente eso le funcionaba con la mayoría de las chicas.

Sus manos apretaron suavemente mis hombros recordándome que aun estaba tocándome ¿Acaso no iba a soltarme? Por lo visto aun no.

—Bien, te escucho.

—Tengo unos pases para ir a ver _**"Sin cordura"**_ mañana, así que me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo —le mire sorprendida y repentinamente consciente de su cercanía.

Tal propuesta no me la esperaba ni en un millón de años. Es decir, no me considero una aberración de la naturaleza, pero quien me estaba pidiendo una salida al cine era ¡Rikei! Algo en el mundo debía estar verdaderamente mal.

—Ammm, no estoy segura…

Él me miro con más atención y acerco más nuestros cuerpos, _tal vez una táctica de convencimiento_, me dije restándole importancia.

—¿No te gusta el libro? Pareces de las que le gusta leer

Rikei tiene razón, _**Sin Cordura**_ está basada en un best Seller escrito por Riley Knight, famoso escritor de suspenso y terror. Debo admitir que eh leído algunos de sus libros como: _**Pandemónium**_ e _**Histeria**_, y eh de decir que ambos son memorables en todos los sentidos, sin embargo, el aceptar la proposición de Rikei significaría algo así como una "cita", me niego a involucrarme más con populares. Eso solo trae problemas.

—Me gusta la literatura de Riley Knight, pero…

—¡Perfecto! —exclamo emocionado interrumpiendo mi rechazo, sus brazos me sacudieron en forma de celebración mientras reía encantado de la vida —Te veré mañana en la entrada suroeste de la Plaza centro, a las 5:00 pm.

—Pero… —intente corregir su errónea interpretación, más no me dio tiempo de hacerlo, antes de que pudiera proferir algo más Rikei me soltó y comenzó a andar en dirección a la cafetería.

Su mano se agito en señal de despedida mientras una sonrisa estaba tatuada en su rostro.

—No lo olvides, viernes a las 5:00 pm

Me quede ahí, viéndolo desaparecer detrás de la puerta incrédula a lo que acababa de suceder, incluso el hambre había desaparecido dejando solo un nudo en mi estomago.

Definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Realmente este no iba a ser el capítulo 7, ya había comenzado a escribir uno, pero al meditarlo mejor sentí que quedaría mucho mejor como otro a futuro. Perdón por las faltas ortográficas, se que es tedioso leer a gusto con tanto horror en el contenido.<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Después de ver que el fandom aun esperaba un capitulo me sentí tan mal conmigo misma por no haber tenido la suficiente fuerza de escribir, así que trate de llenarme de tanto animo como pude y comencé a reescribir el capitulo. Un día fue suficiente para tenerlo listo, al menos mi perspectiva aun sigue intacta. **

**Bien, creo que no es necesario decir que el colegio es lo suficiente pesado para mantener una vida después de él, ya estoy en mi ultimo año así que también tengo que lidiar con el servicio Social y las PP. Pero desgraciadamente esa no es la razón principal de mi indisposición a escribir.**

**Hace poco sucedió un terrible hecho que ha dejado una marca permanente en mi vida, una que nunca se podrá reparar aun cuando yo y todos a mi alrededor lo quieran así. La depresión y la presión han hecho mella en mí, tanto que este pequeño espejo esta roto y hecho trizas hasta lo inimaginable; es por eso que, al acontecer este hecho, mi única salvación fue escribir, escribir la historia de un espejo roto y solo que ya no puede reflejar nada más por tantas lagrimas derramas sobre sus fragmentos. El escribir solo me recuerda lo sucedido esos días tan terribles para mí, sin embargo, intento seguir con ello porque me gusta. **

**Estoy tratando lo más que puedo de seguir con esto, así que les pido sean pacientes con respecto a la publicación de los siguientes capítulos y mis demás escritos. Lo único que pido es su comprensión, es todo lo que necesito.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior, perdón por no contestarlos debidamente ahora, prometo hacerlo en el siguiente.**

**Nos vemos luego**

**Pc Fuera.**

* * *

><p><em>En uno de los infinitos mundos paralelos,<em>

_Antes o después, nos reencontraremos. _

* * *

><p><strong>¿Un review?<strong>


	9. Capítulo 8: Un favor a un amigo

**¡PC esta viva!**

**O al menos lo suficiente para traerles un corto capítulo de este fic.**

**¡A leer se ah dicho!**

**DISCLAMER: **D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, es propiedad y creación exclusiva de Katsura Hoshino (la maldita bitch que no ah vuelto a hacer nada de manga *grita agudamente indignada*), yo solo tome prestados los personajes. La trama es mía con todos y sus errores y retorcidades.

* * *

><p><em>Te quiero y te seguiré queriendo hasta que la muerte venga a darme su primer y ultimo beso, e incluso después de eso te seguiré queriendo. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gakk<strong>**ō**** No Ai**

_**Capitulo 8 Un favor a un amigo**_

By B. Poot

.

.

.

.

.

.

&.

El sonido de la bandeja estrellándose contra la mesa hizo que Miranda saltara en su lugar y Sachiko me mirara por sobre el vaso que bebía. Lou Fa por su parte detuvo su charla con Shifu, ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice al tomar asiento junto a Sachiko.

La orquesta caótica de la cafetería fue el único sonido que se hizo presente por un momento en la mesa. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Sachiko, quien estaba segura quería preguntar por lo sucedido minutos atrás.

—¿Lo hizo? —preguntó súbitamente Lou Fa

El silencio se extendió un poco más antes de que asintiera.

Ella sabia acerca de lo de Rikei sin ni siquiera haber estado ahí cuando me intercepto en la entrada de la cafetería. Una chispa de comprensión alumbro mis pensamientos tan desordenados en ese momento. Lou Fa lo sabía porque Rikei se lo había dicho con anterioridad.

—¿Lo sabías? —Contraataco Sachiko genuinamente interesada— ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

Lou Fa me miro por un segundo, intentando comprender lo que mi rostro reflejaba, soltó una bocanada de aire de forma pesada.

—Fui yo quien le sugirió que te invitara

Sachiko y Miranda se inclinaron sobre la mesa en su dirección, interesadas en el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, Shifu por su parte se limito a quedarse callado, no parecía tener intenciones de intervenir por nada del mundo.

La incredulidad debió mostrarse en mi rostro al igual que la molestia, lo sabía por la expresión que Lou Fa puso.

—¡N-No es lo que crees! —se apresuró a decir gesticulando con las manos de forma nerviosa —. Le pedí que te invitara para no estar sola, es decir, no quiero ir sin apoyo moral.

—¿Apoyo moral para qué? —preguntó Miranda al no comprender, al igual que todos en la mesa, lo que ella quería decir.

Sus manos fueron a parar a su cabello, pasando sus dedos entre sus coletas mientras se debatía no muy sutilmente con lo que diría.

La observe interrogante.

No me atrevía a hablar sin saber el motivo, causa y razón que la llevo a hacer semejante acción. Rikei era de mi agrado (o al menos lo suficiente como para tener unas cuantas charlas con él), pero nada más. No sentía ningún interés en citas o relaciones de horas o minutos.

—Podrías decir que es una cita doble —comentó sonriendo nerviosamente, sonrisa que desapareció al ver una negativa irrefutable en mi mirada—. Bien, no es una cita; El padre de Rikei le regalo un par de pases dobles para la premier de la película de Riley Knight, así que me invito con uno de ellos.

Lou Fa era una gran fan de Riley knight, tenia cada uno de sus libros publicados, no es para menos decir que ella fue quien me los presto para leer. Por un momento me sentí culpable al pensar que esa era una emboscada para que terminara con Rikei en una seudo-cita. Pero todo sentimiento de arrepentimiento se esfumo al escuchar lo que prosiguió.

—Entonces serán ustedes cuatro: Rikei, Lena, Shifu y tú —afirmó Sachiko prosiguiendo a terminar su almuerzo

Shifu negó aquello con un simple ademán

—Yo tengo planes con Bak —comentó al tomar su hamburguesa para darle una mordida.

—¿Entonces quien es la cuarta persona?

A Lou Fa se le ilumino la mirada y un aura empalagosa se cernió sobre ella como solía hacerlo cuando pensaba en él.

—Walker —dijo en un suspiro enamoradizo.

El trozo de lechuga que llevaba a mi boca quedo a medio camino al escuchar ese apellido.

—Entonces si es una cita doble —Sachiko sonrió picara. Le lance la mirada más mortal que pude —. Vamos Lenalee, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta que le gustas a Rikei

—Por supuesto que no le gusto, solo somos amigos —_o algo así_, quise agregar.

Realmente no sabía de dónde sacaba tales ideas.

—Pues déjame decirte que es así —afirmó volviendo su vista hacía un punto especifico de la cafetería. Seguí su mirada hasta que me tope con una melena castaña, él estaba a su lado —, lo traes de cabeza desde la fiesta del viernes.

Me sentí incomoda ante sus palabras. Yo no quería traer a nadie de cabeza, y mucho menos a Rikei.

Un carraspeó a lado mío intento llamar mi atención. Lou Fa parecía haberse recompuesto de su estado meloso

—Lo que trato de decir es que no quiero estar sola en esta situación. Walker me gusta mucho y no quiero arruinar la cita, así que aproveche que le agradas a Rikei para que te invitara

—Querrás decir que le gusta —susurró Sachiko provocando que Miranda riera con ella.

Lou Fa se encogió en su lugar ante el bufido que solté al escuchar lo anterior.

Así que si era una cita, y para rematar doble.

—Vamos Lenalee, hazlo por mí —pidió poniendo ojitos de cachorrito, sus manos se juntaron sobre su pecho en modo de suplica.

Reprimí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Era demasiado lo que me pedía, incluso podía ser su chaperona si deseaba tener una cita a solas con Walker, pero no, tenía que pedirme esto.

—Por favor —volvió a suplicar —, es la primera vez que saldré con Allen en una cita, bueno, una casi cita.

Inspire todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitieron y lo solté cuando sentí que ya no podía más.

—Está bien —dije resignándome ante su insistencia—, pero me debes una grande

Lou Fa chilló de felicidad e inmediatamente me abrazo por los hombros. Yo no pude más que tomar sus manos que me apretaban contra ella y sentirme algo obligada y usada.

Le devolví la sonrisa que ella me brindo, aunque no tan animada y radiante como se esperaba.

Algo me decía que eso del cine solo me traería más problemas de los que ya cargaba, sin embargo, todo sea por un favor a un amigo, aun cuando ese favor me costara algo tan grande como mi propio orgullo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Estoy cansadaaaaaaaaaaaa!<strong>

**Hace poco me di tiempo para escribir este cortito, no es la gran cosa como pudieron notar pero debo admitir que me gusto, ahí esta la razón de la repentina "cita". Rikei no lo dijo pero queda implícito, ya saben. ****El siguiente cap es acerca de la salida al cine y según las ideas que tengo va a ser interesante, lo que le espera a mi querida Lenalee, el mundo esta a punto de ponerse patas arriba, literalmente.**

**No tengo mucho que decir, aun estoy con mi bloqueo inducido, así que las ideas van saliendo poco a poco, pero para evitar quedarme sin hacer nada decidí Resubir la historia de KOKORO con el nombre de INNOCENT SOUL ¡el domingo hay nuevo capitulo! y para darles un adelanto hay nuevo contenido NO ANTES LEÍDO.  
><strong>

**Solo tengo que decir: **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Sus comentarios me animan a seguir, los Follows y los FAV también motivan, pero no se comparan en lo más mínimo a los Review's.**

**En fin, muchos XOXO, me voy a dormir que mañana tengo practicas y entro super tempranisimo :C **

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Pc fuera :V**

**Paz OuO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Un review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
